After Swat
by Razorslove
Summary: Twenty years after Chance and Jake split apart, and the villias disappear something new is happening. Rated M. OcXchance,Rape, sexual content,violence, some gore Read & Review please.
1. Happy Reunion

Series: Neo

Title: After Swat

Chapter 1

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

In the upper middle class part of Mega Kat City, stood a blonde striped tabby, he stood silently at the stove of his apartment kitchen; as he stirred the contents of a large silver pot on the lit burner. He scratched at his shirtless chest for a moment as he put the lid over the open mouth of the pot. The tabby inhaled deeply and exhaled a plume of smoke; he took the cigar from his mouth as he suddenly heard a knock on the front door of his apartment.

"Comin!" the tom shouted from the kitchen.

The front door opened slowly and a short dark brown tom looked around the decorated apartment, the smell of stew filled it. He spotted the tall blonde tabby standing in the kitchen, moving his arm moving over the open pot.

"Chance Furlong?" The brown tom questioned softly.

The tabby turned around keeping his eyes on the bubbling stew in the pot.

"That's me." Chance replied as he put the lid back on the pot again.

"It's been a long time buddy." The tom continued.

Chance turned around completely to face the small brown tom standing in the forayer of his apartment.

"Jake!" Chance gasped as he quickly went up to him and hugged him tightly.

Jake noticed that his fur was damp like he'd just gotten out of the shower as he hugged him back.

"It's good to see you buddy." Jake whispered.

Chance let go of him when he noticed that Jake's feet were dangling off the carpeted floor. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jake spotted the wall decorated with medals and framed news paper clippings.

"It looks like you've done well for yourself Chance, since we last separated." Jake said.

Chance looked over at the walls as well and nodded slowly. Jake noticed that Chance had gotten taller, a little broader and more muscular than when he last saw him those many years ago.

"Almost nineteen years ago to be exact." Jake said.

Chance's ears perked as he noticed a loud hissing coming from the kitchen.

"Have a seat Jake, I'll be right back." Chance said as he raced off towards the kitchen.

Jake walked over to the highly decorated wall, looking over the medals and pictures; when he came to an on newspaper clip that caught his eye.

"Best Test Pilot of the Year." Jake read aloud.

Jake looked over the picture, in the middle stood Chance in a grey flight suit, and next to him a teenage version of him. The tom's fur was darker than Chance's, he wore a letterman jacket "Mega Kat City Tigers" football team. Jake continued to look at it quietly until Chance came back in as he put a white T-shirt on.

"Who's this standing next to you Chance?" Jake asked as he pointed to the smaller tom in the picture.

"That's my son, Cody." Chance answered.

"Son? When did this happen?" Jake questioned again.

"Eighteen years ago, I married, divorced and raised him on my own." Chance continued.

Jake looked at Chance quietly for a few seconds before turning back to the picture to look at it once more. Suddenly though the front door; came the same teenage tom in the picture, his fur slicked down with sweat. Chance looked his way quickly and smiled at him as he walked into the apartment and looked in the he's and Jake's direction.

"How was practice today?" Chance questioned his son.

"It was fine, but I think we're ready for Friday's game." He replied eagerly.

The teenage tom looked at Jake and eyed him as one of his brown eyebrows went up as he looked at the slim tom and smiled.

"You must be Jake." He questioned.

"Yes I am... It's been a long time since I saw Chance" Jake replied.

"Cool, Dad's told me so much about you, it's great to finally meet you." The high school student held his hand out to Jake.

Jake reached out and shook the young tom's hand; he noticed that he had a firm hard grip.

"I'm Cody, Cody Jake Furlong." He introduced himself.

Jake looked to Chance quickly as he heard Cody mention that his middle name was Jake, Chance smiled at him and shrugged his broad shoulders at the short brown tom. Jake looked back to the young tom standing on the other side of the couch.

"So Cody, what do you plan on doing after you graduate from high school?" Jake asked politely.

"I'm gonna follow in my dad's paw steps and go to Enforcer Academy." Cody replied happily with a big smile on his muzzle.

A buzzer suddenly goes off in the kitchen and the smell of stew fills the air, Chance looks to the kitchen then back to Jake.

"Ah the academy" Jake sighed.

"Yeah...good times, you wanna stay for dinner Jake? It's almost ready" Chance asked the brown tom.

"I'd love to Chance, thanks for the invite." Jake continued as he smiled softly.

"Ok, you want set the table Cody?" Chance said to his son.

"Sure dad, just let me go put my stuff down" Cody added.

Cody walks off down the hall, only to come back a few second later minus the jacket and back pack.

"He seems like a good kid Chance." Jake said softly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, that he is, I just wish his mother had decided to be a bigger part of his life." Chance sighed deeply.

Chances ears flatten at the sudden realization at how hard it had been raising Cody on his own.

"Oh, why did she divorce you in the first place?" Jake asked.

"She thought being a test pilot was too dangerous, given how we had met. She wanted me to hang up my flight suit for good...but you know that's never going to happen. It was either her, or the jets, and I choose the jets." Chance said with an irritated huff.

"I figured Chance... have ya ever thought about remarrying?" Jake continued looking at the large tabby standing there quietly.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to find anyone else yet." Chance sighed deeply.

In the background Cody is pulling out enough bowls and spoons for three of them and is setting the table.

"Yeah…" Jake added softly.

Chance grabs some pot holders, and turns of the stove and carries the pot over to the table and set it in the middle of the small round table. Cody goes over to the fridge and pulls out two cans of milk, and sets them down on the table.

"What would you like to drink Jake?" Cody asked as he walked back over to the fridge.

"Just water, thanks Cody." Jake said politely.

Cody nodded quietly as he pulled a glass out of a cupboard, and fills it with water from the tap then carries it over to Jake. Chance, Cody and Jake sit down at the table together, the two older toms talk to each other as they eat. Chance invites Jake to stay at the apartment for his vacation, since he visited first before checking into his hotel. Cody quickly finishes his bowl then stands and takes the bowl and spoon to the sink.

"I've got homework to do, so if you guys need me I'll be in room" Cody announced as he walked down the hall.

Chance watch's his son go into his room quietly, and then turned back to Jake. Jake was looking at the wall towards the only news paper clippings of the Swatkats.

"It was fun wasn't it? You know just because all the bad guys have gone into hiding now. It's only a matter of time before they resurface again" Chance said.

"I know… but when will it happen, I don't know." Jake sighed.

"Me either...I still have all the old gear locked up, no one knows who we were...After Cody had graduated from the Academy, he and I were planning on bringing Swat back online..." Chance announced softly.

Jake looked to the blonde tabby sitting next to him at the table.

"Really!?" Jake gasped softly.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you, but the City's gonna need their hero's again, I can feel it" Chance continued.

"Feel it?" Jake questioned the tabby.

"Call it a sixth sense I guess..." Chance grinned.

Chance got up from the table, and went over to a bookcase he open the wooden box there and pulls out a cigar from it.

"You want one?" Chance asked the brown tom still sitting at the table.

"No thanks Chance, I don't smoke." Jake declined.

Chance shrugged putting the box back onto the bookshelf; he walked over to the recliner in the living room and sat down. Jake got up from the table, and sat on the black leather couch next to the recliner Chance sat in. Before Chance could lit his cigar his phone started to ring, he groaned loudly and got up from the recliner. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello." Chance spoke into the phone.

"Furlong we have a new jet for you to test and a partner to go along with it" The voice immediately said though the phone.

"A partner huh? Since when do jets come with partners?" Chance questioned.

"This one's got a mouth too." The tom continued.

"Joy...When and where do ya want me to test this jet?" Chance sighed loudly.

"Now Furlong... come to the Enforcer building, your partner will be waiting for you" he snapped.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten." Chance replied

Chance hung up the phone, sighing loudly as he rubbed his face.

Jake looked back at the tabby standing in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Jake questioned.

"They boys upstairs got another jet for me to break, this time they want me to take her up with some other hot shot riding shotgun..." Chance grumbled.

"Oh... good luck with that Chance... I'll stay with Cody while you're gone" Jake replied.

"Ok, thanks; I'll be back when I can. If ya ask him, Cody can open the garage for ya."Chance said as grabs his keys off the table by the door.

"I will" Jake continued as he watched Chance leave the apartment.

The apartment goes quiet and Jake sighs softly.

Cody comes in for a drink of water.

"Where'd dad go?" he questioned.

"He went to test a new jet... apparently he's gotta have some other hot shot along for the ride" Jake announced.

"Ouch..."

Cody rubs the back of his head and sits down on the couch.

"Yeah... he isn't happy" Jake said.

"It didn't sound like it...He doesn't do well with other partners. You where the only one he's ever been able to fully mesh with" Cody replied.

"Yeah I know" Jake sighed.

At Enforcer headquarters Chances new partner waits on the tarmac with Lt. Steele. Chance jogs out onto the flight line in a tight fitting, gray flight suit and carrying his helmet.

Steele looks at him irritated as he jogs up to him.

"What took you so long?" Steele scowled at him.

"You try coming' from across town in the 6:00 rush hour..." Chance growled and begins to circle the jet looking it over.

There's an electric blue haired she-kat looking at the jet quietly, one of her hands were placed on her hip while the other was gripping her helmet stopped next to her, and looked over her electric blue hair; his ears perked up slightly.

"So you're the one I'm gonna have riding 'with me?" The tabby questioned her.

She looks up at him* Yes...Is it me or is it hotter than normal...I'm sorry I'm not used to the heat...

The she-kat blushed with embarrassment.

"It's normal for this time a year, and it's ok. You sure you're gonna be up to doing this? I don't need ya passing out on me once I start putting this bird though her paces"

She put her hands on her hips quickly looking up at him irratatedly.

"I might be a snow leopard in hot weather but I'm damn sure I can handle whatever you throw at me... Furlong" She snorted.

She walked up to the ladder hanging off the side of the jet cockpit and climbed in slowly. Chance chuckled as he watched her climb up, letting his eyes run along her firm backside. The curves over her body were right; the hour glass shape of her made him shiver.

"Told you she had a mouth" Steele huffed.

Chance smirked and ignored the ladder, jumping straight up into the pilot's seat and pulling on his helmet, the she-kat already had her helmet on and strapped in.

"Waiting on you big boy..." Jett teases.

Chance flicked some of the switches on the dashboard as he straped himself in while; the jet powers up. Jett went over the weapon systems seeing if they work correctly, before they get up off the tarmac.

"So what do I call ya?" He asked.

Chance runs his own checks, as he waits for an answer from the she-kat sitting behind him.

"My name is Jett spelt J. E. T. T Darkpaw..." She introduced herself.

"Well alright then Darkpaw, I hope ya got your barf bags ready, cause I'm gonna push this baby to her limits" Chance grinned widely.

"Ha Ha funny Furlong... I don't get sick and if I do I'm gonna aim it at you... god it's hot" She snorted.

Jett started to unzip just the top of her flight suit; the heat of the day was getting to her, her fur being too thick for the the mid winter days which was oddly hot. Chance watched her through the mirror that lets him see into the back, she was unzipping the top of her flight suit to cool off showing a lot of her cleavage.

"Better..." she sighs happily.

"I'll say so..." Chance murmured under his breath heatedly.

"What was that Furlong?" Jett questioned.

"Nothing...Radio Check..." Chance lies as he presses a few more buttons on the control panel.

Jetta finished the weapons check after she was done she fixed her flight suit yet again; so it allowed her to cool down more to let the snow leopard cool off.

"I got all green up, you ready to fly back there?" Chance questioned with a grin.

"More than ready... Furlong the sooner the better I can get out of this flight suit..."She groans.

Chance chuckles and closes the canopy.

"Tower this is Flight 1, we're ready for launch" He spoke loudly into his radio.

-Chance's apartment-

Cody is sitting on the couch with Jake while waiting for Chance to get back*

"Hey Cody could you let me into the garage, so I can park my bike and get my stuff." Jake asked.

"Sure, let me go get my pass..." He said.

Cody stood up and went to his bed room and pulled his key card from his back pack, he came back out to the living room to see Jake fishing around in his pocket for his keys.

"Ready?" The young Tom questioned as he went over to the apartment's door and opens it, Jake nodded slowly.

"Ok" Cody continued

Cody went out into the hallway and does down to the elevators and press the cal button, Jake followed him out and fiddles with his key in his hand.

"I wonder who this new guy is..." He questioned.

"I dunno..." Cody responded

The lift arrived and the doors open with a dinging sound, Jake walked slowly into the metal box.

"Let's hope your dad doesn't tear this guy a new one, if he rubs him the wrong way" Jake chuckled loudly.

Cody bursted out into laughter at Jake's comment.

"Yeah that's so true." Cody continued.

The tabby walks into the lift and pushes the button for the garage level; Jake chuckled loudly as he sticks his hands in his pockets.

The lift dings and the doors close, then there's a slight jerk as it starts to go down, Jake stood there quietly then his ears suddenly perk.

"What if its some really hot chick...good lord" Jake gasped with a chuckle.

Cody gives Jake a strange look then shrugs his shoulders.

"What..."Jake looks at Cody.

Cody just walks off the lift Jake just followed him in silently.

"I guess you can park your bike next to mine... " Cody told the slim brown tom.

Cody motioned over to two parking places labeled Furlong, one of which is empty, and the other has a sleek, black and silver sports bike in it with enough room for another bike.

"Alright" Jake replied as he went towards the garage opening.

Jake went outside to find his bike out front, shortly after he pulls up to the garage. The young tom used his key card to open the gate letting Jake in. Jake rode passed him and parked next to Cody's bike, Cody looks the bike over as it passed. The exterior was sleek black that reflected what little light was in the garage, for a rental bike it had a lot of custom parts built into it.

"Nice bike, I didn't know the rental place had anything that high end" Cody said as he got a little closer to the bike still looking over it.

"Neither did I, but it's nothing like the bike I have at home" Jake let out an irritated sigh" This thing has a lot of problems with it." He continued.

"Like what?" Cody asked as he knelt down to get a closer look at it.

"Engine problems, breaks are gone, feels like the exhaust is about to fall off" Jake huffed.

"Oh, that's not a problem, I could fix that stuff assuming I have the parts here..." Cody said as stood back up.

"So you turned out to be a mechanic just like your father and I" Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, my bike's not exactly stock you know..." Cody responded as he went over to a door in one wall.

"I can only guess Cody..." Jake grins as he looks over Cody's bike.

The bike looks similar to a Cyclotron, but without the weapons or the jet engines. Jake's ears perk slightly at the recognition.

"Hmm"

Cody opens the door and goes inside the storage room and grabs some tools from out of a tool box and comes back.

"You like her?" Cody asked him.

"Yes I do... she seems familiar" Jake replied as he walked around it slowly.

Cody chuckled and took a look at he exhaust of Jake's bike and began tightening some loose bolts, the slim tom looked over to Cody and watched him. Jake looks at his wrist watch for a quick second.

"I wonder when Chance will be back." Jake questioned to himself.

Cody shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"Depends on how well the flight is going, and if he's having any fun or not" Cody commented

"Having fun... either it's making his new partner throw up or trying to scare the living daylights out of him" Jake laughed.

"Or both" Cody said as he went back into the store room.

"True...I remember when he and I would see how many G's we could take before passing out..."Jake chuckled loudly.

"Yeah he told me about that, the two of you sure had a lot of fun and were really close back then" Cody replied

Jakes ears flatten down at the comment and he sighs before hearing a loud crack of over the buildings, Cody listens to it while looking through some boxes on a shelf

"I'm guessing that was him." Jake announced.


	2. Little Princess

Chapter 2

Written by: Cody furlong & RazorsLove

Jett sits in the back seat of the jet and looked over the city as it passed by quickly.

"Hey, we just passed over my apartment..." Chance commented.

Chance is pushed the craft speed up, as he ascended into the sky.

"Oh really...I haven't been living here long... I was transferred just a few months ago" Jett added as she looked out of the cockpit.

"I see, well if ya want sometime I could show ya around?" Chance offered politely

"That would be great thank you..." Jett replied.

"No problem...this bird is doing pretty good on the speed, but I've still flown faster before..." Chance continued.

"Aww… I'm sorry you don't like the jet I designed…" Jett huffed.

"I didn't say that...you designed this baby?" Chance asked looking back at her though the mirror with eager eyes.

"Yes I did... and built her on my own... Jet tester, Designer and builder that's my job...and currently the partner that's been assigned to you.." Jett continued

"Well that's a first; they usually stay on the ground when I break their birds" Chance chuckled.

Chance suddenly pulled the stick back and aimed the jet upwards, the snow leopard grunted softly as her body pressed hard into the seat.

"I'm also a pilot" She laughed.

"You remind me of someone else I know..." Chance added.

The tabby leveled out then, jerked the joystick to the side forcing the jet into a barrel roll.

"Oh really.." Jett replied as looked at the control panel in front of her to make sure every thing is still running correctly.

"yeah, the last partner I had designed, built, and flew too..." Chance replied as he leveled out again to do a loop.

"There need to be more of us if you ask me.."she said as she grabbed her helmet as it nearly flies off her head.

"Yeah, but you know what they say about too many cooks.." Jett laughs as she strapped her helmet on her head again. "By the way I didn't catch your first name." she spoke softly.

"It's Chance, and I'd have to say you did one heck of a job on this thing, it's one of the better one's I've had the pleasure of sitting in" The tabby commented.

"Thank you, she's meant for a quick in and out missions if you know what I'm saying..." the blue haired she-kat replied.

"I've noticed, top range speed, and nice agility, but light armor and payload.." Chance added.

"Yes.. that is the one flaw with her unfortunately" Jett sighed softly.

"There's only one jet I've ever seen that had it all, and even then she hasn't been seen around here in over 18 years..." Chance continued as he looked at her in the mirror.

"The TurboKat? I've heard she was one well endowed lady but the swatkats haven't been around in a long time... thats what I heard.." Jett responded interestedly.

"Yeah, they haven't been seen around here since all the bad guys disappeared, their jet used to be unbeatable I heard. But with all the tech increases of late, she'd probably be out of date now..." Chance added.

"If I had the chance to help them I would... the Enforcers are slackers in my book... I was transferred here from The Romanian Royal Air Guard.." Jett said.

"That's a bit far away isn't it and I agree with you there, that ol' sour puss Feral should just retire already and let his niece take over" Chance snorted.

Jett laughed at the Tabby's remark.

"I do agree with you Chance... he greeted me like was I was some underling and I know it is far away I needed better facilities to finish this jet so I transferred out and came here..." Jett responded calmly.

"Well ya won't find any better places than what's around here, and he did huh? Maybe we could TP his condo ta get him back?" Chance snickered.

Jett giggled sweetly as she peered at the mirror she saw Chance in.

"And that Lt. Steele looked at me like was some sex doll... gave me the creeps too" She continued.

"That guys just a snooty boot kisser, He'd just as well get it up his tail if he thought it'd help him become Commander" Chance growled.

"Still I have never been looked at that way just because of my body..." She sighed quietly.

"Trust me, there's plenty of other shady kats in this city that will do the same thing" Chance spoke aloud.

"Yeah... My father was a well royalty and I wasn't allowed to be looked at that way...ever.." Jett admitted.

"Ouch that blows..." A sudden beeping fills the cockpit "Well princess, unless we want ta be testing the eject systems, we'd better be returning to base, we're gettin' low on fuel." Chance added.

"Please don't tell Feral.. he'll go crazy if he found out...I beg of you..." She begged as she looked up at the mirror.

Chance smiles back at her through the mirror.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me" He told her.

She smiled at him happily as she put her hands together.

"Thank you Chance, I don't think I could stand going back." Jett thanked him.

Chance continued to look at her though the mirror as he turned the jet around to go back to Enforcer Headquarters. Jett relaxed in her seat as Chance flew back to the large white building, she looked down at her control panel to notice that the radar was bugging out. She let out a loud sigh and turned the radar off before anything else went wrong, Chance looked at her though the mirror.

"What is it?" Chance asked.

Jett looked up quickly to see his eyes on her in the mirror; the bright green eyes glinted softly in the sun light.

"The radar is malfunctioning, I'm gonna have to stay at Headquarters until it is fixed; which shouldn't take very long." Jett noted.

"Sorry to hear that Jett, well... um if you still want to the offer still stands Thursday morning I'll come and get you." Chance smiled at her though the mirror.

Jett smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be waiting outside the building for you." She purred softly.

Chance smiled widely and began to descend to land on the waiting tarmac. The jet descended rapidly and quickly touched the tarmac, and taxied into the hanger. As soon as the cockpit shield sled back ease, Chance and Jett unstrapped themselves from their seats. Jett jumped from the cockpit and landed on her feet, and walked towards the locker room to get out of her suffocating flight suit. Chance followed her quietly, his eyes on her bottom; he smiled to himself on the inside.

Jett pushed the locker door open; she went straight to her locker, she shook her long braided hair easily. She worked her lock spinning to the right then the left then to the right once again, Jett pulled the lock open and took it off the locker door. Jett unclasped her harness and took it off quickly before pulling her flight suit zipper down to the end of it. Chance walked in though the door only to stop at the end of the row of shower stalls, he peeked around the corner to see the snow leopard stepping out of her gray flight suit.

He watched her grab her cloths from the inside of the locker and re-dress herself, then grabbing the flight suit from the floor and put it in the locker, she grabbed her helmet and put it at the top. Chance stepped out from behind the stall and walked to his locker to do the same. Jett closed her locker door and locked it again, she picked up her things and started off towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Chance." Jett said as she started to push the door open.

After redressing in his street clothes, Chance packs his flight suit and helmet up into a duffel bag. Pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, the big tabby pulls out a card that has his address and phone number on it.

"Hey wait a sec!" Chance says before she walks out.

He walks up to her and hands her is card.

"Just in case you need to call me or anything." Chance continues.

Jett took the the card and looked at it before putting it in her shirt pocket.

"Thank you, I'll call if I do; good bye Chance see you on tomorrow here in front of the building." Jett replied.

Chance nodded slowly with a grin spreading across his face.

"Chance... You have a bit of ego hanging out of you mouth." Jett giggled as she walked out of the locker room.

Chance chuckled loudly as he watched her leave.

Jett walked to the elevator, and pressed the down button and waited for the lift to arrive.

Chance grabs his bag and checks to be sure he's not forgetting anything than strolls down to the lift as well. Jett impatiently tapped her foot on the floor waiting for the slow elevator to get to her level when Chance walked up as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Good timing." Chance said.

Jett looked at him as they both walked into the elevator, the doors closed and Chance pressed the ground floor button. They both waited quietly for the lift to arrive at ground floor. Jett crosses her arms over her chest and waits for the lift to ding and opens its doors again. Chance watched the numbers on the elevator go down slowly, only after a few more moments; the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Both kats walked out of the elevator and made their way to the Enforcer parking lot. Chance walked out first and held the door open for the snow leopard politely.

"Thank you Chance." She thanked.

"Welcome." He added.

Chance let the door close and started towards his black Dodge Ram sitting close to the door. Jett crossed to the opposite side of the parking lot as she fished her keys out of her pocket to unlock the driver side door. She slipped the key into the lock of her black and blue racing stripped Dodge challenger, Jett looked across the parking lot at Chance. Jett got into the drivers seat, she watched a black dodge back out behind her; a large blond hand waved at her from the driver side window. She waved back and started to back out of her parking spot, Jett put the car into drive and started off.

The black challenger came up behind Chance's dodge and waited for him to pull out into the busy street. The dodge pulled out and to the left, Jett sighed loudly as she watched mulitple cars pass by before she pulled out of the parking lot and to the right.

Chance stopped at a red light and pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it, he took a long drag; then let then exhaled the smoke. He rolled down the drivers side window to let the accumulating smoke out as he drove back to his apartment. The sun was setting in the distance, he knew then the nasty side of Mega Kat City was coming out. Chance took another long drag of his cigar as he drove closer to his home, Jakes arrival was a surprise and a happy one at that. But his day of course was filled with surprise's Jake, then his new partner, his new "female" partner.

He exhaled.

Not only that she was a Romanian princess, that also designed, built, tested, and piloted jets; he was impressed, he'd always thought princess's were supposed to be stuck, snooty, little kats. Chance came to a stop another red light, he moved his cigar to the corner of his mouth. Of course earlier being a peeping tom, watching her undress in the locker room; he hadn't looked at another she-kat's body since his divorce with his ex-wife and raising Cody on his own.

Chance sighed loudly, his wife and himself went though the long divorce when Cody was only three years old. The she-kat ran off with her new boyfriend leaving them both behind ten years ago, and his son and himself had never seen her since. Chance rubbed his eyes with his fingers and then took off down the street as the light turned green again. Still watching his new partner Jett undress and stand in front of her locker, stark naked was amazing he caught himself drooling.

He had stared at her long legs, round bottom, wide hips her tail had obscured the best part as she turned to put her flight suit in her locker. Chance shuddered slightly at the image that popped into his mind, he felt himself harden and his pants become tight. The first sight of Jett standing near her aircraft was a bit stunning, he was expecting some hotshot.

She had beautiful silver/blue eyes, nice smile even though it had been in discomfort due to the heat. Chance pulled up to his apartment building, showed his pass and pulled into the garage; he parked his truck next to Cody and Jake's motorcycles. He put the truck into park and then turned it off as he reached into the passanger seat to grab his duffel bag full of gear. Chance opened the driver side door and got out with his bag, then locked the Dodge Ram.

The Tabby walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button, he waited a short time for it to arrive and the doors open up. Chance walked into the lift and pressed the button for the seventh floor, he leaned up against the elevator wall as it shuddered gently as it started up again. The lift dinged softly as the doors open up to the seventh floor, it was dark as Chance made his way to his home. He took his keys out and unlocked the door and stepped in quietly dropping his bag to the side.

Looking around the dark apartment Jake and Cody had already gone to bed, he flipped on the living room light as he closed the door. He put out his cigar and walked over to fridge, grabbing a can of milk and opening it. Chance took a drink from the can, he licked the milk away from his top lip.

"So how did it go Chance?" Jake questioned from the hall.

Chance turned around quickly to look at the slim kat.

"It went fine, I like my new partner." Chance replied.

"Oh? What do you like about him?" Jake added.

"Big silver eyes, pretty smile, nice body." Chance shrugged.

Jake looked at Chance and laughed.

"Your partner is female I take it, is there anything else you like about her besides her body?" Jake asked.

"She's develops, builds, and pilots her own jets." Chance continued with a smile.

"Does this wonderful she-kat have a name?" Jake mused.

Chance looked at the brown tom as he crossed his arms over his chest with a grin spreading across his face.

"Her name is Jett... with two t's." Chance purred.

"Jett huh." Jake responded.

Chance finished off his can of milk and threw it away in the trash can beside the counter. Jake watched the Tabby lean against the counter and look down at his booted feet.

"Is she that pretty Chance?" Jake questioned.

All Chance did was nod slowly at the tom standing in the hallway.

"On Thursday I'm taking her on a tour of the city, since she's only been here a few months." Chance added.

Jake's ears perked at Chance's statement and leaned against the hallway wall. Chance looked at Jake quietly as Jake smiled at him widely.

"Where do you plan on taking her Chance?" Jake questioned once more.

"Show her the sites." Chance replied.

Jake nodded slowly and pushed himself off the wall.

"Okay, have fun tomorrow; I'm going back to bed I'll see you in the morning." Jake said as he walked off down the hall.

Chance sighed softly as he looked at his watch, and went to turn the lights off in his apartment and head to bed himself. He walked down the hall and stopped at Cody's bedroom door, he opened it and looked in to see his son sleeping quietly. Chance smiled softly as he closed the bedroom door, he walked across the hall to his room and closed the door behind him. The Tabby stripped down to his fur and got in bed leaving a trail of cloths on the floor. He sighed loudly as he stared at the ceiling of his room quietly with a soft smile on his face. His eyes closed after a few moments of thinking, and he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. City Tour

Chapter 3

Written by: RazorsLove & Cody Furlong

Next Morning-

Chance, Jake and Cody sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Chance looked down at his watch as he drank his glass of orange juice. It was almost Seven Twenty am, Chance yawned softly as he picked up his plate and went over to the kitchen sink with it. Cody followed soon after putting his dish in the sink then grabbed his school bag.

"I'm off, see ya later guys." Cody said as he walked towards the front door.

"Bye son." Chance replied as he watched him grab his key's and walk out the front door.

Jake merely waved.

Chance looked at Jake somewhat worriedly.

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Chance asked.

Jake looked up at the Tabby and nodded.

"I kinda brought my work with me, I'll be a bit busy while your gone." Jake responded as he picked up his plate.

"Oh okay Jake." Chance replied as he washed the dishes in the sink.

Jake put his dish in the sink, and moved Chance out of the way.

"You should get going before you miss her Chance." Jake said pushing him out of the way.

Chance chuckled softly as he went to go put his boots on, Jake washed his own dish first before going off to the den to get his work. The Tabby put his boots on quickly and grabbed his keys as he went to the door.

"I'll be back Jake." Chance said as he walked out the front door.

Enforcer building-

Jett stood quietly in front of the building waiting for Chance to arrive. She watched as uniformed toms walked in and out of the building, certain toms that looked like they could cause some trouble gave her the up and down look as she stood there. Jett looked up and down the street for any sign of Chance, the looked at her watch.

"Where is he? He should have been here by now." Jett moaned.

"Where is who." a familiar voice said from behind her.

Jett spun on her heels to see Chance standing behind her with a grin on his muzzle.

"I was just wondering where you were." She replied.

Chance chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't just leave ya here, plus we'll be walking." Chance continued.

"Okay, I'm in need of excise anyway." Jett prompt.

Chance looked over her body and raised an eyebrow at her, her figure was nice like a ripe fruit waiting to be plucked. Chance unconsciously licked his lips as he stared down at her; she was amazingly beautiful.

"Chance?" Jett said as she looked up at him.

Chance averted his eyes and looked up at her quickly and smiled softly.

"Shall we go?" Chance said quickly before she could say anything.

The Tabby put his hand on her small of her back and led her down the street to the corner. Chance put his one hand in his pocket as he walked down the street with his other hand on the small of her back. Jett stopped at the corner of street, she noticed Chance still had his hand on her back just above her tail. Chance had curled his fingers in her blouse, it was pulling at the top of her shoulders as he continued to play with the fabric.

"Chance... your going to wrinkle my shirt." Jett announced.

Chance's ears perked up as he looked down at her, and pulled his hand away from her shirt.

"Sorry Jett." Chance apologized with a smile.

Jett smiled back in return as she smoothed out the back of her shirt. Chance watched her out of the corner of his eye, as her hands when down the curve of her bottom. The light ahead, changed and kats started crossing the street.

"Where are we going first." Jett asked as she walked behind the tall tom.

Chance looked back at her for a quick second he shrugged his shoulders slightly as he stepped up onto the curb.

"You don't know?" Jett continued.

Chance looked at her as she stepped up onto the curb as well, she looked up at him with those silverly blue eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. He purred softly as he took her arm and led her down the street again.

"We're going to the park." Chance answered.

Jett jogged along side him to try to keep up with him with her short legs, Chance spotted her out of the corner of his eyes. His gaze fixed on her bouncing breasts as she jogged to keep up. With a sudden clang of not paying attention to were he was going Chance plowed straight into a light pole. Chance took a few steps back holding his nose with both of his hands, his eyes watering; he cursed loudly. Jett was looking at him trying to hold back the laughter building inside her.

"Are you okay?" She half giggled.

Chance glared at her, as she giggled at him; kats around him looked at Chance as he walked over to Jett and took her up by the arm. He rushed down the street still holding his nose in one hand and his other hand holding Jett's arm. They both came to another corner across from the park, Chance took his hand way from his nose to see if there was any blood. He cursed lowly under his breath and started to walk across the street still holding Jett's arm.

"Are you alright?" Jett asked the tabby again.

"I'm fine." Chance replied a little embarrassed.

He loosened his grip on her arm as they walked into the park calmly, couples roamed the park chatting amongst themselves. Chance put his hands in his back pockets to keep himself from reaching for Jett's hand. Jett looked around the park quietly as she walked the brick path that led to a playground, little kittens ran around in the sand; screaming and giggling as they played. The park had many trees scattered about, lining the playground and the fence's. Chance watched her quietly roam the park, he walked only two steps behind her; his eyes were on her round butt again as they walked though the park, he sighed loudly.

Chance's hands itched in his back pockets, he had the sudden urge to hold her, for the next thirty minutes Chance followed her around with a smile on his face.

"I want to show you another place." Chance said taking her hand.

"Okay." She smiled softly.

Chance heart swelled when she smiled at him and he smiled back at her happily, he led her off to their new destination. Jett smiled softly at the tom as he led her way from the park and back onto the street.

About an hour and a half later, Chance and Jett stood on a ferry out to the only volcanic island. Jett held onto the railing letting the mist from the sea swirled around the kats on the deck, Chance stood next to her leaning up against the railing smiling at her. He watched her electric blue hair whip around her face in the sea air, his heart swelled when she turned to look at him with that smile. It felt like a hole in his heart had filled again when she smiled, giggled and her silver blue eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky.

Chance had the sudden urge again to hold her in his arms.

"Chance... This is amazing." Jett purred.

Chance's smiled widened.

"I'm glad you think so Jett, I'm having fun myself." Chance added.

Jett looked back over the shimmering blue water as the boat sped by on its way to the island ahead. Chance watched her let out a sigh of happiness, her hair continuously whipping around her beautiful face. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the boat slowed as it came to the pier, Jett walked away from the railing slowly.

The snow leopard stepped onto the plank, walking carefully onto the steady pier. Chance stepped slowly onto the plank and started down, it was rocky and he knew his balance was off as he stumbled and his foot slipped off the wood.

"Oh..Fu.."Chance said but not getting his sentence out before he landed in the water.

Jett rushed over to the edge of the pier and saw Chance come back up gasping and coughing. She giggled softly and reached over to help him. Chance's face was bright red with embarrassment, he grabbed her hand and grinned as he pulled her in. Jett gasped loudly in surprise as she landed in the cold sea water, she coughed as she came back to the surface.

"What was that for!" She snapped.

Chance laughed as he swam for the ladder at the edge of the pier.

"I thought you might like to have gone for a swim with me." He chuckled.

Jett glared at him and swam after him quickly, She swam pasted him and dunked his head under the water as she did. he gasped loudly as he pulled his head up out of the water, he grabbed her tail and pulled her back with a grin on his face.

She giggled loudly as the tom pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think your going." Chance laughed as he dunked her head into the water in return.

Jett came back up for air once more, all the while trying to get to the ladder at the end of the pier; Chance and Jett splashed and dunked each other under the water. Jett got to the ladder first and quickly climbed up onto the pier followed by Chance. Both kats laid out on the pier to panting from the long, playful swim to the ladder, Chance looked at the wet she-kat that lay next to him panting softly.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes.


	4. Moon light Romance almost

Chapter 4

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Chance and Jett spent the rest of the day exploring the island and talking about her home in Romania, she giggled and laughed about it. But time went by quickly, Jett had coaxed him into watching the sunset on the beach before they headed back to the pier. The boat ride had been smooth, he could see the outline of her figure in the full moonlight; she looked like a pale angel in the moonlight.

The boat knocked about suddenly as it hit a wave, Chance stumbled, pushing Jett into the railing and him hovering over here. Chance looked down at her, he blushed as he felt himself harden as he pressed up against her inner thigh. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as his head leaned forward towards hers; her hair swirled around her face as she looked up at him. Her silver blue eyes looked like sapphires in the pale moonlight, they sparkled as he leaned closer to kiss her.

Jett turned her head quickly, as the Tabby's lips pressed against her cheek. Chance looked down at her after lifting, his ears flat against his head as he slid his hand onto her cheek. She had rejected him in the perfect moment, she turned him down.

Chance sighed as he continued to look down at her with his soft green eyes. He released her cheek and backed way slowly walking back to the other side of the boat, he looked over the dark water. The city lights got closer as the pulled up to the pier and got out, Chance helped the leopard out and walked with her quietly. Once they walked to the busy street, Chance hailed a cab back to the parking lot where he had parked his truck hours before. The blond Tabby looked to Jett who sat next to him quietly, even in the city street lights she was beautiful.

Chance licked his lips as he looked at her, but the cab came to a stop in front of the parking lot; Chance paid the tom and got out along with Jett. Chance walked up to her, as she stood waiting for him at the curb.

"I'll take you home." He said as he lead her to his black Dodge Ram.

His hand was once again on the small over her back just above her tail, she looked up at him and he look disappointed. Maybe she should have let him kiss her on the boat, but the memory of her first husband still lingered. She was a demon from Transylvania, she wasn't supposed to lingerie on her passed heart breaks not matter how long ago they were. When he had tried to kiss her in the moonlight she sensed the presence of a demonic aura hanging around him.

Maybe it was just another quark to her senses finally growing after five hundred and sixty-six years of life. Maybe he was the pilot that had flown though her barrier almost eighteen years ago. Jett tensed slightly and looked up at Chance, his face was blank as he walked her up to the passenger door. He slipped the key into the lock, then opened the passenger side door for her quietly. She got in and he closed the door behind her, Chance walked slowly to the drivers side and got in.

Jett watch Chance carefully as he sat in the drivers seat next to her. She scened it again the buzz that reverberated from his body, it was him the same tom that flew though her barrier in the canyon eighteen years ago. Chance started the car and pulled out of the parking spot, he looked at her.

"Where do you live Jett?" Chance questioned.

"First street and Academy ave." She replied softly.

Chance nodded as he waited for a clearing in the traffic so he could pull out.

"Chance have you ever crashed when you were testing a jet?" She asked.

Chance looked at her from the corner of his eye as he pulled out onto the street.

"Yes I did." he admitted.

"What happened?" She asked again.

Chance pulled up to a red light and turned to look at the snow leopard in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, everything was going well until I went into the canyon. All the instruments, the engines cut out when I went though something. Right before I entered the canyon I looked to the radar and I was acting buggy and a straight line appeared in the middle of it." Chance said as he accelerated when the light turned green.

"Straight line as in a wall?" Jett continued.

Chance nodded slowly as he droved towards her apartment.

"I went straight though it and everything died, when I did it felt weird like I was going to jump out of my fur." Chance added.

Jett's ears perked at his statement, Chance's ears flattened.

"I blacked out at some point during the crash, but in the split second of consciousness I had gained back, I saw somebody looking down at me calling for help. I didn't see their face, who ever it was saved my life." Chance said as he pulled up to the apartment building.

Jett knew it then, he was him the same tom from the canyon; he hadn't changed, he hadn't aged; Jett put her hand on his.

"Thank you Chance, I had a wonderful time." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and got out of his truck.

"Wait.." Chance said before she closed the door.

Jett looked at him before closing the door.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

Jett had to think for a moment before she answered him.

"I have to make a repair on the radar but thats it why?" Jett answered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me." Chance added.

Jett smiled softly at him, her eyes sparkled.

"Pick me up here at seven Chance." She purred softly then closed the door behind her.

Chance smiled as he watched her go up the stairs of the apartment building, he purred deeply as he drove down the street.

Jett's third floor apartment-

Jett walked in to her apartment toeing off her shoes at the door, she put her keys in the purple glass bowl on the kitchen counter as she walked to her bedroom. She pulled her cloths that smelled of sea water and put them in the laundry basket, as she then made her way to her master bath. Jett turned on the water and let it run before stepping into the hot shower. The warm water ran over her body, her feet ached from the excessive walking they did.

Everything about Chance ran though her mind, he was the tom she had been looking for, and had saved from the burning craft. After she had called for an ambulance, Jett left the area and went back home. She didn't expect him to turn into a demon. Jett sighed loudly as she washed the salt water from her fur and hair.

Chance's apartment-

Chance walked though the front door dropping the keys on the table, Jake sat at the table with Cody.

They both looked at Chance as he came in.

"Ah the triumphant returns." Jake chuckled.

Cody chuckled at his dad as he looked up to the both of them sitting at the kitchen table.

"How was your date Dad." Cody teased.

Chance sighed and walked over to the table and sat down, he was exhausted, his feet hurt and smelled like salt water. Cody and Jake looked at him as he set his head on the table tiredly.

"Did she wear you out Chance?" Jake asked amused.

"No we just took an unexpected swim when we went to the island." Chance yawned.

Jake and Cody looked at each other again.

"Did anything else exciting happen on your date?" Jake asked again.

Chance sat up and looked at them both blushing with embarrassment as he nodded slowly.

"I walked straight into a street lamp." Chance murmured softly.

Both Cody and Jake burst out into laughter, Chance put his head in his hands as he felt his embarrassment grow in his chest.

"Anyway... Her and I are going to the movies tomorrow." Chance announced as he stood up.

Jake and Cody looked at him instantly.

Chance went to take a step away from the table when his foot caught on the chair and he fell face first onto the ground. Cody and Jake bursted out into laughter again as Chance got up quickly and stormed off down the hall to his bedroom. Chance closed his door behind him, and sighed loudly as he stripped his close. He left them in a pile next to his door, he walked to his small bathroom to take a shower. The blond Tabby stepped into the tub and turned the water on, it was cold.

Chance shuddered and quickly turned the hot water on. It had been a long and embarrassing day, first the pole then the water. He rather enjoyed the water actually especially after he had pulled Jett into the water, Chance grinned.

Chance licked his lips at the memory of her wet figure after getting out of the water. He stiffened quickly as he looked down to his waist, Chance sighed deeply as he turned the cold water back on hissing loudly as it ran over his body.

Jett's apartment-

Jett stood in her kitchen sipping on her evening tea, she put the cup down on the counter. She looked at the small picture of Chance on his card and smiled;he was a handsome tom, tall and muscular; Jett purred loudly and smiled.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, first she had to fix the problem with the radar; then go out with Chance to the movies. Jett yawned loudly, put her cup in the sink then walked to her bedroom. She closed the doors behind her and walked slowly to the queen sized bed sitting in the middle of the master bedroom. Jett pulled down the black sheets, and got in; she snuggled into the soft surface and fell asleep.


	5. Elevator Kiss

Chapter 5

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

-Next Evening-

Jett sat in behind the deftly radar, she had taken the face panel off and had wires sprawled out everywhere looking for the problem. She spotted the two burnt out wires standing out in the rainbow of colored wires that strewn out all over the cockpit. Jett grabbed the two burnt wires and jerked them from the counsel, she shrieked at the sudden shock.

"Son of a …" She cursed loudly before being interrupted.

"Such language." A familiar voice came from the outside of the cockpit.

Jett looked over the edge of the cockpit to spot Chance standing here, he wore a black button up shirt and white slacks.

"Yeah, I know I have some bad language problems when being shocked." Jett answered with a smile on her face.

Chance chuckled softly as he looked down at his watched, as the snow leopard dropped the burnt wires outside of the cockpit.

"I guess I'm a bit early." Chance announced as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Jett looked down at him quietly then to her own watch.

"Your only an hour early Chance." Jett replied as searched though the tool box for new wires.

Chance climbed up the side ladder to watch her search though the red metal box. The snow leopard pulled several wires from the box and set them down in her lap. Chance watched the she-kat rewire the radar for the next half-hour, even though his attention was no longer on the obvious task she was performing but on her outfit. She wore a red silk v-neck; he purred deeply at the view of her cleavage then looked at the rest of her outfit; a black pencil skirt and flats.

"What were you doing before this?" He asked politely.

Jett looked up at the striped tom that was leaning over the center counsel, separating them both. Then she looked down to the outfit she was working in.

"Oh, Feral wanted to show me around Pumadyne and the rest of the Enforcer building." Jett replied.

Suddenly everything around the large blonde tabby came to life; she sensed the same demonic aura from the night before.

Chance felt something swell inside of him at the mention of her being around Feral for most of the day. He felt something else come to life, like there was a new presence inside of his body.

"Chance, are you alright?" Jett asked softly.

Chance looked up at her, then to his watch on his wrist as he nodded.

"Yeah, we should get going or we're going to miss our movie." He said as he jumped out of the cockpit.

"Okay." She replied simply as she closed up the panel.

She reached over the counsel and hit several switch's to close the cockpit, she jumped out before the glass shield closed completely. Chance caught her by the hips as she dropped from the cockpit, he purred deeply as his hands went up her sides. The tabby leaned in as her flats hit the tarmac; he took her hair in his hand and took in the scent.

Strawberries.

Jett moved away from him slowly, her hair falling out of his hands; Chance quietly followed her across the tarmac. The few Enforcer pilots that stood next to their jets, whistled loudly and shouted as Jett walked down the tarmac. Chance bared his fangs at the toms as he came up beside Jett and put his arm around her waist. He felt it again, that presence it made him feel overprotective and excited; his first wife wasn't able to stir this kind of feeling the way she did. Chance opened the door for her catching the scent of strawberries as she passed him by, even though he had only known her a short time; he was extremely attracted to her.

"I wonder if she feels the same way." The tabby thought to himself.

Chance led her to the elevator where they waited a few short moments before the doors to the lift opened. He sighed suddenly at the realization, what kind of chance did he have with her? She was a princess and he was well him, he had nothing to offer her that she already had.

Chance stepped into the elevator after Jett; he would try however hard it would be to be with her. Jett pressed the lobby button as soon as Chance stepped in and stood next to her.

"So princess, are you enjoying the time you've spent with me?" Chance asked.

"Yes I have."She smiled.

"Good, because I'm enjoying every second I've spent with you." Chance added as he smiled back at her.

Her smile made his heart pound in his chest, and his blood thunder in his ears. Chance put his large hand on her slender neck, and pulled her head to his.

"I'm going to kiss you." He purred deeply as he pressed his lips to hers.

Chance licked her bottom lip, which made her mouth part; that made him kiss deeper. Jett pulled away blushing bright red, Chance grinned widely as he cupped her chin again and leaned towards her.

"Chance… Please…"Jett was cut off as Chance's mouth covered hers again.

Chances free had slid down her back and stopped at the base of her tail, his other hand crept up from her neck to the back of her hair and he grasped a hand full. He tilted her head back and kissed her deeply, more demanding from the first time; he nipped her bottom lip hard. As soon as the lift doors opened, Jett pulled away quickly and walked out of the steel box. Chance was hot on her heels as they made their way to the Enforcer parking lot.

Jett's face was bright red; her bottom lip was swollen from where he had nipped hard. Chance pulled Jett to his side, and walked her to his black Dodge Ram that sat in the corner parking spot. His hand slid to her back, as he unlocked the passenger side door for her; he felt a long rough mass going up her back. He hadn't seen anything on her back when he played the peeping tom the other day in the locker room; but the only light in that room was from the one large overhead light. Chance opened the truck door for her, when she slid onto the black leather seat Jett felt a chill go up her spine.

He sighed deeply and smiled as she looked at him with sweet eyes, she was beautiful.

"Thank you Chance." She thanked him shyly.

His smile widened as he closed the door and walked to the driver's side to get in himself.

Chance opened Jett's door as he stood carefully into the street, the snow leopard slipped out quietly and smiled as he closed the door.

"Ready to…" Chance cut his sentence off and crushed Jett up against the dodge as a black Firebird Scorpion nearly plowed into the both of them.

Jett had the air knocked out of her as Chance pinned her to the truck, his hands gripped the roof of the truck as he watched the scorpion drive off. His hands slid off the roof and he looked down at the she-kat pinned between him and the truck.

"Are you alright Jett?" he asked with concern.

She nodded slowly as he lifted his weight off her.

"Let's go." He said as he led her to the ticket booth.

After the movie was over, Chance and Jett went back to his truck so he could take her home. He drove into the upper class part of the city; her apartment building wasn't very far from the theater.

Chance stopped out front.

"Thank you Chance, I really enjoyed this evening." Jett said softly.

Chance smiled at her as she started to open her door.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment and have coffee?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything." She replied as she opened her door.

Chance wrote directions to his apartment on a piece of paper from the dash, Jett leaned in and kissed him on the cheek gently and got out closing the door behind her. He watched her go up the stairs and into the building quietly, he sighed happily once more as he took his truck out of park and drove himself home to his son, and best friend Jake.


	6. Flirty

Chapter 6

Written by: RazorsLove & Cody Furlong

Cody, Jake and Chance sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Chance yawned loudly, he hadn't gotten home until almost midnight after he had it traffic caused by an accident.

"Dad, are you still coming to the game tonight?" Cody questioned his father.

Chance looked up at his son sitting across the table from him.

"I will if nothing comes up." He responded tiredly.

Cody nodded slowly and continued to eat his cereal. Jake sipped his coffee and looked over the morning paper that Chance had no interest in. Chance picked at his food, his mind wasn't on eating what was in front of him, and it was on the blue-haired she-kat that tempted him. Jake watched his friend pick at his breakfast, next to him Cody was getting up and grabbing his things.

"Bye dad, bye Jake." Cody announced that he was leaving.

"Bye son, see you at the game." Chance replied.

"Bye Cody." Jake responded.

Cody grabbed his keys and wallet off the small square table next to the door, before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him. Jake looked to the blond tabby sitting next to him again.

"How did last night go?" Jake asked as he took another drink of his coffee.

A smile crossed Chance's muzzle happily, he looked up at Jake.

"It was wonderful." Chance added.

Jake nodded slowly as he put the paper down in front of him.

"She'll be over in an hour or so." Chance continued.

Jake lifted his head a bit, and then quickly looked down to the dark blue plaid pj's he wore.

"Aren't you going to take a shower and get dressed?" Jake questioned.

"Of course, I don't want her to think I'm a slob." The Tabby replied as he picked up his plate and walked over to the sink.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Chance added as he eyed the brown tom.

Jake looked down and noticed he too was still in his sleeping attire, no shirt just sleeping pants and boxers. The chocolate brown tom got up and followed his friend down the hall, Chance walked into his master bedroom and Jake into the guest.

Jett pulled up to Chance's apartment building, she parked out front and got out of her car slowly. She spotted a black stingray firebird parked behind her, she couldn't tell if there was anybody in there or not the windows where to darkly tinted. She walked up to the red brick building, as a couple walked out she bolted inside; she then walked over to the elevator. The snow leopard looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hand.

"Apartment 551, fifth floor." Jett said quietly to herself.

She pressed the up button and waited for the lift to open, as they did; she bumped into a dirty blond tabby.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright ma'am." He replied.

Jett smiled widely as she recognized his features, he was a smaller, younger version of Chance.

"I know who you are." Jett added.

The teen looked down to her and raised one of his brown eyebrows at her.

"And you are?" He questioned curiously.

"Jett Darkpaw, I'm your father's new partner." She said as she held out her hand to him.

"Cody Furlong, you've had my dad tripping all over himself." Cody snickered.

Jett blushed a bit and laughed at his remark; she talked to the young tom for a few more minutes before he had to leave for school. Jett as stepped into the lift and pressed the fifth floor button she spotted a reddish brown tom wave at her and grin. Jett shuddered as the doors closed around her; she waited only a few moments before the doors opened once more. She stepped out and began her search for Chance's apartment, when she finally found it Jett took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Jett waited for a few seconds before a short dark brown tom answered the door.

"I must have the wrong apartment." Jett sighed.

"No, you have the right apartment." He smiled.

Jett sighed with relief as she stood out in the hallway.

"Come in, Chance is still in the shower; you kind of showed up early." He commented.

Jett stepped into the apartment slowly.

"I suppose I did come a little early." Jett replied.

Of course she came a little early, she was happy to see Chance.

"I'm Jake Clawson, a friend of Chance's." he announced coolly.

"Jett Darkpaw." She introduced.

Jake looked over her long braided "blue" hair, average height, curvy and beautiful; she wore tight blue jeans, a short sleeve shirt and tennis shoes.

"Chance was right, you are beautiful." Jake remarked.

Jett looked at him and blushing bright red at his comment about her being beautiful. Jake smiled as she blushed at him; there was a sudden clearing of a throat that came from behind him. Jett and Jake looked at the tall, blond, muscular tom standing in the hallway of the apartment. Chance was drying his hair with the towel in his hand; he had a lit cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ya got here early Jett." He spoke softly.

"I know, I guess my clock is a little fast." She lied.

Chance held the towel in her hand and a plume of smoke escaped from his mouth, as he eyed Jett. She looked nervous and innocent standing in his home, he suddenly noticed the discoloring on her neck and arms. It was amazing that he could see that far away, she was on the other side of the room, he walked up to hand looked over the black/purplish smudges.

"Are you okay?" He questioned with concern.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Chance raised an eyebrow as he put his hand over the bruise on her slender neck. The bruise was in the shape of a hand print, and it matched his perfectly; she had lied to him. He rubbed her neck gently with his thumb and looked into her silver/blue eyes.

"Jett are you sure everything is alright." Chance asked again.

Jett nodded slowly as she looked back into his green eyes. No, everything wasn't alright; that same tom that was standing at the apartment building door had attacked her in her own apartment. She knew him long before last night; he was the same demon that hunted her for nearly six-hundred years. Chance continued to rub his thumb over the bruise on her neck; he got this weird over-powering sensation that heated his blood with rage. He looked into those silver/blue eyes; she wasn't going to tell him.

"Any way, I ran into your son on the way up here." Jett said.

"Oh really?" Chance smiled with his hand still on her neck.

She nodded slowly at the tom.

"Nice boy." She added.

Out of the corner of her eye Jett spotted the blue-prints sitting on the coffee table.

"Whose are those?" Jett questioned politely as she walked over and looked at them.

"They're mine; I work for the European circuit of Pumadyne." Jake answered as he walked up to where she sat on the couch.

"Plasma cannon?" Jett queried as she pulled a case from her purse.

She took her glasses from the case and propped them up on the bridge of her nose. Jake and Chance watched her scan over the plans quietly; her hands running over the blue paper.

"Interesting." She said simply as she took her glasses off.

"You think so." Jake replied with a smile.

Jett nodded as she put her glasses back in her purse, Chance sat down next to her. He knew Jake was flirting with her so he slipped his arm around Jett's waist and pulled her towards him. Jake chuckled at Chance's reaction to his flirting and he raised his hands in surrender. Jett looked at Chance with a shade of pink snaking across her cheeks.

The first thing that came to his mind in that moment was "Mine". Chance took his cigar from his mouth and put in the astray on the coffee table in front of him.

"The coffee is ready." The Tabby said softly as his attention turned back to her bruises.

"Oh good." Jett smiled.

Chance looked to Jake as he got up from the couch.

"You want a cup of coffee Jake?" Chance asked.

"No, I'm good." Jake responded as he looked over blue-prints.

Jett looked around the apartment as Chance walked back to the kitchen; the furniture was either black or brown. Masculine colors, book cases, pictures lined the walls, a TV, and a glass coffee table with a black frame. Good god there was no color to the apartment; Jett shrugged and walked over to the wall filled with pictures. She looked over each picture and newspaper clipping mounted, Jett stopped at the last one on the wall.

"Swat Kats." She thought to herself.

Jett read the news paper article, when she felt a gentle nudge to her spine. The she-kat turned around and saw Chance holding out a mug of black liquid to her, as he took a sip from his own.

"Thank you Chance." She purred as she took the cup and drank from it.

He smiled at her then looked to the newspaper clipping that she had been reading; it was nowhere near time to tell her about that; one day but not now. Chance watched Jett read the article, he rubbed her back feeling the rough mass that ran the length of her back; his ears flattened against his head. He traced the mass, until Jett turned around with a pained look on her face; her eyes had turned into liquid silver like she was about to cry.

Chance put his empty coffee cup on the table, and looked at Jett.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She didn't answer him; Chance looked over his shoulder and spotted Jake watching.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chance continued.

Jett shook her head and finished her coffee; she turned and went back to looking at the wall.

Into late afternoon, Chance, Jake, and Jett talked in the living room until the phone started to ring. Chance walked up to the phone and picked it up off the hook, and held it to his ear; saying hello. Jett and Jake watched the tall tom talk quietly into the phone from the living room; Chance's shoulders sagged a bit as he hung up the phone. He walked down the hall to his room; the two kats in the living room looked at each other curiously, until Chance came back with a duffle bag in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Jake questioned.

"Steele wants me to come in and test Jett's jet by myself." Chance responded.

Jett's ears instantly flattened against her head as she sat back in the recliner.

"Oh." Jake added simply as he looked over to the snow leopard.

Chance looked to her as well, she was a bit upset.

"Have a nice flight Chance." She announced softly.

"I will, Jett will you be here when I get back?" Chance said.

"Yes, I want to hear how this football game went from Cody." She replied with a smile.

Chance smiled widely.

"I'll be back soon you two." He added as he grabbed his keys and left.

Jett and Jake looked at each other now that they were left alone in Chance's apartment.

"Well shall we work on your Plasma cannon while his gone." Jett said breaking the acward silence between them.

Jake nodded quickly and rolled the blue-prints out on the coffee table.


	7. Football Disater

Chapter 7

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

-After Football Game-

Cody jogs triumphantly off the field with the rest of his team tired but happy, it had been a long, hard fought game, but his team had come out on top at the end.

Walking back toward their locker room, Cody is suddenly stopped when he hears someone call out his name, looking around the young tabby sees a black furred tom in a black trench coat standing next to the bleachers.

Allowing the rest of the team to go one ahead of him, the captain slowly approaches the other tom thinking that he just wants an autograph or something.

When Cody comes in range however, the black male suddenly grabs the young tom tightly and covers his mouth while pulling him into the shadows under the bleachers

-At Chance's apartment-

Chance is just walking through the door, dropping his duffle bag by the door.

Jett looks at him quickly as he comes in, Jake is laying on the couch with the same upset face Jett has as they both look at him.

Sorry that took so long, but Steel was being his usual self, man Cody's gonna kill me for missing his big game…What's with the looks?" Chance says as he gives Jet and Jake both confused looks.

"Chance, something has happened to Cody; he's in the hospital." Jett says reluctantly.

"What, do you mean?" Chance replies as his face goes deathly pale.

"They found him under the bleachers after the game his gear everything was torn off, but that's all I know they wouldn't tell me anymore than that." Jett added as Jake stood up from the couch.

Chance's ears go back and he looks like he' about to pass out.

"Where is he? When did this happen? I have to go to him!" Chance cries as he kneels onto the floor.

Jett and Jake kneel down next to him; Jett lifts his head so that he's looking at her.

"He's in ICU." Jake said softly.

Tears rimmed Chance's eyes.

How could this have happened to his son, he should have been there to protect Cody.

Overwhelming guilt over came him.

Jett set her hand on Chance's cheek trying to comfort him, she watched as the tabby nuzzled her palm.

"Which hospital is he at?" Chance questioned.

"Mega Kat City general hospital." She replied.

Chance sighs and reaches up and grips her hand in his, and the three kats stand up.

"You think you can drive? I don't think I can." Chance added as he's hand trembled.

Jett nodded slowly and lead the two toms out of the apartment after grabbing the keys to his truck. In the lift Chance gives her a small smile as he holds her hand.

"Thank you." Chance says as his voice quivers.

Jett smiled back and walked out still holding his hand as soon as the doors opened. Chance gripped her hand tighter trying to ready himself for one of his worst nightmares. The three of them rushed over to the black dodge sitting in its parking spot in the large garage. Jake got into the back as Chance sat in the passenger seat next to Jett who was putting the key into the ignition. Jett backed out easily as the two toms put their seat belts on.

Once she was out, Jett speed off to the hospital.

-General Hospital-

Jett parked as close to the hospital as she can, before turning the car off and getting out to, follow Chance and Jake. Chance power walks across the parking lot and into the front lobby, Jake has to jog to keep up with the larger tom. The blond tabby walked straight up to the nurse at the counter and cleared his throat to get her attention.

The black she-kat looked up at him and looked over him.

"May I help you sir?" she questioned softly.

"My son was brought here, Cody Jake Furlong." Chance answered with his ears flattened.

Jake and Jett walked up behind him and stood silently as Chance talked to the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow you to go back and see him yet, they are preparing a rape kit for your son." She continued.

Chance swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sir, please take a seat, you'll have to wait until they call down for you." The she-kat said as she pointed to the chairs in the lobby.

"Rape? Why would someone want to do that to him." Chance said as he walked over to one of the chairs lining the lobby.

"I don't know Chance." Jake answered softly.

The tabby plops down in the seat heavily, Jake pats him on the back in support.

"I'm sorry Chance, but Cody's a strong kid, he'll be alright" Jake continued as he sat down next to him.

Jett sat in his opposite side of the blond tabby, setting her hand on top of his.

Chance rubbed his face with his free hand, sighing deeply.

Jett's insides churned and knotted, her darker side turned wildly inside her body as the smell of the hospital assailed her.

She closed her eyes tightly, the smell of death, illness and blood invaded her nose.

One eye snapped open wide, it watered.

Jett felt the fur on the back of her neck stand up on end, her skin pulled tight against her muscles.

"Jett, are you feeling alright?" Jake questioned.

She nodded quickly as she regained her composer and control over her darker side.

"Okay." Jake replied simply.

Chance, Jake and Jett waited out in the lobby quietly, until a doctor approached the small group with a clipboard gripped tightly in his hand.

"Chance." Jake said as he patted the tabby on the back.

Chance looked up quickly and spotted the doctor coming towards them.

"Mr. Furlong...your son was the victim of a rather bad attack...He was stabbed twice in the chest, puncturing a lung. We have him on a chest tube to drain out the fluids, and gave him a breathing tube to help him breath, so he can't talk yet." The doctor said to the blond tabby.

Chance puts his hand over his eyes and his ears flatten.

"Unfortunately that's not all, he also has a rather large knife wound to his abdomen and another to one arm. He was also badly raped, but fortunately his blood tests came up negative for any STDs." He continued.

"I want to see him." Chance said quickly.

"Of course, if you would follow me please.."

The doctor turned and led them towards Cody's room.

"The good news is that it would appear that your son fought back against his attacker, and the DNA we were able to pull from him will help in identifying who did this horrible act." The doctor added as he stopped at the door.

Jett and Jake walked into the room, but Chance stood out in the hall way with the doctor.

"However, while most of his body will heal, he will still be left with scars both, mentally, and bad to remind him of what happened. I have to warn you, that the mental scars could affect him adversely." The tom said to the blond tabby.

"I understand " Chance replied as he shook the doctors hand and went into the room.

Cody is laying on his back in a bed, his heart monitor beeps slowly, he has an IV going into one arm, and his chest rises and falls with the sounds of the machine helping him to breathe. Chance gasped softly as he slowly approached the bed; standing there looking down at his son, he sniffled and wiped his eyes. Chance sighed as he over and pulled a chair out of the corner of the room, and up to Cody's bed then sits down in it.

Jett stood behind Chance quietly, as Jake gets a chair as well and sits on the other side of the bed. Chance gently took his sons hand in his and held it tightly.

"I'm so sorry son, if only I had been there then this might not have happened." Chance choked.

Jett's ears flatten and gripped Chance's shoulders for support he needed, Jake watched his friend beat himself with the guilt. Chance put his sons hand up to his face and nuzzled it softly before he started sobbing.


	8. Battle of the Ages

Chapter 8

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

-A few days later-

"Chance he'll still be in the hospital for few more days." Jett said.

She looked at him though the mirror that was mounted above the pilot's seat.

"I know, but I can't believe that something like that would happen to him. It was a football game, there was 1,000' of people there, yet no one saw anything." Chance huffed.

"I know Chance, I can't believe it either." Jett sighed.

She hit the throttle and took off down, Chance grunted softly from the forces of take off. Jett watched him though the mirror as she manuvered the jet towards the canyon. He monitored the weapons from the back seat, the jet approached the canyon quickly. Chance's body tenses as they approach, the canyon being the one he used to fly the TurboKat through long ago. She looked at Chance and grins as the jet dives down into the rocky crevasse.

"Well this is certainly different." Chance chuckled as the jet pulls up before hitting the deck.

As Chance laughed, Jett felt the jet shudder violently.

"What was that!" Chance growled.

Jett looks around the HUD and spots the demon, standing at the edge of the canyon cliff; she banks hard flying out of the canyon.

"We're going down!" Chance yelled as he tried to radio the tower to tell them their location.

Unfortunately the radio is shot and Jett tried her best to get the nose up before they plowed into the ground. The jet plowed into the ground, Jett jerked forward in the pilot's seat; Chance hit his head on the control panel and blacked out. One of the wings is ripped off as the jet slid across the dirt, the wing clipped the back end off the jet taking an engine with it. As the jet continued to slide towards the joining arm or the canyon the sharp rocks cut at its metal haul ripping it open. Jett pulled at her straps that held her in place as the jet went over the edge and plummeted to the bottom of the canyon.

Chance moaned softly as he woke up as the jet fell.

"'We need to eject!"

Jett pulled on the eject lever, but nothing happened.

" I'm stuck!" Jett screamed.

Chance grunted and reached forward to try and cut the straps with his claws.

Jett growled loudly and shot out of the cockpit.

Chance pulled on the eject lever and nothing happens , growling he unbuckles and jumps out too The snow leopard free feel from the jet towards the rocky canyon floor, she looked up and saw that her own jet was about to crush her. Jett felt something stir inside her as the Jett was only a foot away from her, the back of her flight suit splits open and white feathered wings spread widely. Chance continues to fall, he pulls the cord for his parachute, Jett landed on the canyon floor quickly, and her wings immidentily disappeared into her back.

Chance slowly floated down to the canyon floor safely. Yards away from the both of the jet smashed into the ground, a small fire erupts from the remaining engine. Jett dropped down to her knees and covers her face with her hands.

"Oh god, what have I done." She whispered to herself softly.

A sudden burst of wind suddenly hits Chance's chute and make him hit the ground harder than he should. Jett's ears perk as she heard the loud thud coming from behind her, she turns around to see chance lying on the ground.

Jett got up quickly and ran towards him.

"Chance!?" she yelled as she knelt down beside him.

"ugh...that hurt..." Chance groaned softly.

He's is bleeding from a gash on his head, but it's slowly healing right in front of her eyes. Her eyes narrowed on the wound as it closed in front of her eyes, she knew then he was the demon she was looking for.

" Are you okay" Jett asked as she took his helmet off and moves his hair out of the way.

Chance smiled at her gently, his blood staining his fur, Jett nuzzled the side of his face.

"You didn't see anything did you?" The snow leopard questioned.

"Depends on what you mean by anything" Chance replied as one of his eyebrows raised.

"Chance did you see anything happen to me as we were falling." Jett asks again.

"No, I was kind to busy trying not to slam into the ground to notice much else, and there was some blood in my eyes too. How'd you land safely? I didn't see a parachute on you?" Chance responded.

She sighs in relief until she hears an insane laugh from behind her.

"How sweet." The male voice says with a chuckle.

Chance growled softly, Jett stiffened as she stood up and turns towards him. Chance blinked his eyes to clear his vision as his wound is almost fully healed.

"What do you want?" Jett questioned the dark grey tom.

The tom didn't answer her.

Jett stepped in front of Chance to protect him, this tom was a demon.

"Oh, you're gonna protect your man from me" the tom laughed.

She growled loudly and her calm silver blue eyes turn into silver pits of blazing fire.

"Yes I will." She growled.

"Mmmm...that tabby looks familiar, maybe he'll be as good as that other one I had." the grey licks his lips then got into his fighting stance.

Her foot slides behind her and she takes her stance.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him, like you did Cody and I!" Jett hisses loudly.

Chance is growling loudly and his fists are balled you and his muscles are bulging, looking like he about to rip the other male apart. Jett steps forward and returns back into her fighting stance.

"You'd better hope she kills you, because I will if she doesn't." Chance snarls.

Jett watches the tom chuckle again at Chance's comment.

Chance grunts not knowing why he suddenly feels so much anger and rage, to want to kill the other tom. Jett motioned to the tom to come at her with her hand. The tom and Jett rush at each other at full speed; Chance tenses, pulling a knife out of his flight suit. They slammed into each other hard causing their bodies to tangle up with each other's and start fighting.

Chance gripped the knife tightly in his hand, ready to jump in if he has to, Jett kicks the tom off; and pushes off the ground and back onto her feet. The tom has a large that suddenly appears out of nowhere and lashes out at her quickly, Jett dodges each thrust with unnatural speed. Chance gaped at the large axe that appeared out of thin air.

"That's not fair!" Chance growls as he tosses his knife to the ground where Jett can reach it.

Jett doesn't notice when she grabs the long rod and pulls the tom to her and head butts him. The tom stumbled and let go of the axe, Jett ran at him with the axe in hand. Chance watches intensely from the side lines as the two kats go at it.

Jett grabbed the male demon by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the cliff, the tom growled and flipped before he hit the cliff and pushed off it and tackled her. They both fly into the other side off the narrow canyon, there's a shallow impact zone around the both of them. Chance gasped in surprise and runs to the edge of the cliff to see. The tom is holding Jett by her flight suit, Jett is fully awake and growling at the tom.

"Is that the best you can do?" She growls.

Chance watches, trying to figure out how to get over there, Jett kicks the tom off of her and sends him flying high into the air. Jett crouched low to the ground; using all her strength she followed the tom into the air. The tom roared loudly as a pair of darkish wings exploded from his body, Jett grabbed him by the feet and threw him into the ground. Chance stood back and watched, what was happening, what where they. Jett hurled the axe at the tom, severing his head from his body. The snow leopards feet touched the ground once again, she was panting hard as she looked down at the beheaded corpse in front of her.

"You won't be bothering us anymore." Jett said coldly.

"Jett." Chance said.

Jett turned around, her wings folded against her back; she turned around to face him.

"What are you?" Chance asked questioningly.

Jett's ears flattened and she looked at herself, her cloth's were torn and somewhat bloody.

Her wings disappeared into her back once again and she started backing away from the blond tabby.

"I...I'm a demon, so are you." She whispered softly.

His face was shocked, confused, fearful, and angry; that's what made her turn and run for it.

"Jett…Jett!" Chance yelled as he ran after her.

Jett lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, before he could reach her she was gone in an instant.


	9. Change in Jake

Chapter 9

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Chance spent days trying to get a hold of Jett, he called her home, called her cell; he called the Enforcers and asked if she had showed up. She didn't pick up his calls, and no one had seen her. Chance now sat in the hospital with Cody who was now awake; his son was quiet and asked about Jett multiple times. Chance gave him the same answer; he didn't know where she was and he was becoming concrned.

If he ever found her the first thing he'd do was ask questions, what did she mean, by he was a demon too; did that mean Cody was one as well. That would explain his amazing recovery from the stab wounds so quickly; Cody was going to be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. Jake watched Chance intently, his friend was quiet since Jett went missing; the Enforcers had even put out a broadcast for the missing she-kat.

The brown tom sighed deeply.

Cody sat on the hospital bed fiddling with his cell phone that lay in the palm of his hand, when it suddenly rang in his hand. The young tom pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Cody said softly.

"_Cody…_" Jett's faint voice replied.

"J...Jett!" Cody cried happily.

Chance and Jake looked up instantly at the tom's happy cry.

"_Cody listen to me, I can't talk for very long_." Jett added.

Cody's ears flattened against his head quickly.

"What do you mean in trouble?" Cody continued.

"_I'm being hunted_." Her voice was quiet.

"What! You can't be I mean whatever hunted is your going to be killed." Cody cried loudly.

Chance stood up next to his son's bed and leaned in closely so he could here.

"I _know…I must go, tell Chance I'm sorry and I'll explain what I am when I get back or if I get back alive_." Jett said and then the phone shut off.

Cody shut off the phone and looked to his father leaning close to him, his ears flat against his head; his expression dark.

"What is she talking about dad?" Cody questioned.

Chance shook his head, his gut tightened; Jett was in trouble for protecting him from one of her own kind. He believed her in what she said she was; he had seen enough proof of it in the canyon. Chance looked to his son; Cody had a confused expression on his face.

"She's in trouble for protecting me." Chance continued.

Chance told both Jake and Cody what had happened in the canyon that day she disappeared in an instant leaving him alone. Cody stared at his father wide-eyed and excited, he was truly Chance's son; he had the same cheesy grin and he was ready to take on the world. Jake looked skeptical of course, he didn't believe him about his girlfriend being a demon.

"So you're telling us that your girlfriend is one of the devils henchmen." Jake said skeptically.

"She's not the devils henchman Jake! Jett's not evil." Chance growled.

Jake held up his hands in surrender to the burly tabby that sat across from him.

"It would explain why you haven't aged at all." Jake huffed.

Chance put a hand on his face and rubbed his cheek.

True he hadn't changed he still appeared as if he were still in his twenties, but he was already in his forties.

Young forever.

Chance looked at Jake, grey was streaked though his hair, and there was a grey ring around his muzzle and on his chin. His friend was looking old; Chance was going to live and have to see his friend grow older and die. The tabby shuddered gently as he sat back into the chair beside Cody's bed. Jake looked into Chance's eyes as a deep sadness overflowed in them, he sighed loudly.

"I'm gonna go for a walk Jake." Chance said as he stood up.

"Okay." Jake replied simply.

Chance walked over to the door and closed it behind him as he walked out. Cody and Jake looked at each other quietly as the door clicked closed behind the large tabby.

Chance roamed the streets of the city, even though he was still riled about the canyon; he was on edge as it was walking down the streets. It was getting dark and he was blocks away from the hospital; Chance turned around and headed back to the hospital. The street lights flickered on as he entered the hospital lobby; he went directly to the elevator. Chance stood silently, listening to the odd elevator music that played faintly as he rode up.

The lift door slid open, and he stepped out.

He walked towards Cody's room; everything was silent made him even more on edge. Chance opened the door to the room, it was dark the curtains were closed there was no overhead light. In an instant out of the darkness, Jake popped up in front of him. Chance roared as his teeth shifted in his jaws and extended outward, his fur stood on end.

Jake gasped loudly as Chance lunged at him and bit down on his shoulder, piercing the skin. Cody woke instantly to the loud frightened yelp that came from inside his room, he turned on one of the overhead lights and saw his father on top of Jake; sinking his teeth into the brown toms shoulder.

Chance eyes widened as he jumped off of Jake, the fur around his mouth stained with his friend's blood.

"Oh…God." Chance muttered.

Chance stood up quickly and ran for the aid kit; he grabbed it and went over to Jake.

"I...I'm sorry Jake… I didn't mean to hurt you." Chance stuttered quickly as he patched his friend's neck.

Chance got the bleeding to stop; he grabbed the gauss bandages and wrapped it around his neck.

Jake looked at the tabby with his ears pinned against his head.

"Its fine Chance, I'll be alright...it was an accident." Jake added softly.

Chance picked Jake up and laid him on the extra bed in Cody's room for him to rest on.

What was happening to him, he needed to find Jett and bring her back. He was a demon, he needed help from the she-kat he had fallen for and hard and just in the two weeks they had known each other.

"I have to find her."Chance whimpered softly.

Jake and Cody looked at Chance.

"We don't even know where she is, she could be anywhere." Jake whispered weakly.

Chance's ears perked.

"Transylvania, that's where we'll find Jett." Chance said grimly.

"Road Trip!" Cody cried throwing his arms into the air.

Chance looked up at his son and sighed deeply.

"What is today?" Chance looked to Jake.

"March 28th." Jake rasped.

"You go on spring break today." Chance sighed.

Cody grinned widely.

"I get to come!?" Cody added.

Chance nodded reluctantly, then went over to Jake and whispered into his ear; they held a privet conversation between themselves.

-Next morning-

Cody was released from the hospital that morning, he sat in a wheel chair that Chance pushed.

The blond tabby looked back at Jake and noticed he wore a hood obscuring his face, Chance sighed deeply as he wheeled Cody up to the dodge.

"Jake why are you hiding your face?" Chance questioned as he helped Cody into the back.

"It's bright out, it's hurting my eyes." Jake lied and got into the passenger seat.

Chance got into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition, when he grabbed for the hood of his jacket.

Chance gasped as he looked upon his friend, his face was younger, the grey streaks in his hair and fur were gone.

"Jake…" Chance gasped.

The brown tom's ears flattened at Chance's shock.

"I know, how did this happen? It's like I had plastic surgery over night." Jake continued as he pulled the visor down and looked at himself.

Chance chuckled and backed out of the parking spot, something had happened after he accidently bit Jake last night.

It was now possible that his friend wouldn't die on him after all, that he was now forever young like he was.


	10. Hunted

Chapter 10

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Chance, Cody and the much younger Jake returned to the apartment, Jake still stood in the mirror looking at himself.

"I still can't believe it." Jake whispered softly.

Jake lifted his shirt and looked at his newly muscled body; he dropped his shirt and walked out of the bathroom as Chance walked out of his room.

"Our flight leaves in two hours." Chance said softly.

Jake nodded slowly at the tabby.

"Still in shock?" Chance asked softly.

"No, I'm not in shock." Jake replied.

Chance nodded slowly with his duffle bag in hand he walked down the hall to the living room. Jake walked into the guest room and put his suitcase back together, he zipped up the duffle bag and walked to the living room. Chance and Cody where sitting on the couch quietly, Jake cleared his throat as he walked up to the back of the couch. Chance looked up at the now young brown tom standing behind him.

"Ready to go?" Chance questioned.

"Of course… how could I keep you away from your beloved." Jake snickered.

Chance blushed and stood up, he helped his son off the couch.

"Let's go before we miss the flight." Cody said.

Chance led Jake and Cody out of the apartment, Jake rubbed his cheek gently as he followed the tabby's slowly. Within thirty minutes, Jake, Cody and Chance sat in their terminal their bags probably being loaded onto the plane. Jake looked out the large windows to see the large jet being refueled and loaded down with luggage, while he waited with Cody and Chance he counted the bags out of sheer boredom. In the back of his mind something was nagging at the back of his mind, how had he become young again over night.

Jake looked to Chance, his friend had stayed the way he was after the Swat Kats had ended; it was amazing his energy had come back. He liked it yes, but how was he going to explain it to his colleges when he returned to work in Europe. Jake scratched the back of his neck roughly, he guessed that he would just have to find a job at the Pumadyne here. The brown tom inhaled deeply as he leaned back into his chair, soon he would be boarding a flight to find his best friends girlfriend. Chance looked at Jake quietly, obviously he was thinking about something, he couldn't blame him of course; he'd become young again.

Chance sighed deeply as he watched himself fiddle with his plane ticket, Jett was on his mind her call caused suspicion. She was being hunted down for something that was out of her control, she had protected him why would she be punished for it. Of course there was the probability that she was being hunted down for killing that tom in the canyon two weeks ago.

Chance rubbed his face with his hand, he missed her greatly.

His heart ached that she left so quickly.

-Small town in Transylvania-

Jett walked the snow covered streets, the collar of her thick jacket came up over her neck her; her electric blue hair was stuffed into a soft cap. She tried to cover herself up as much as possible so she would be recognized by her kinds Enforcers, Jett was wanted for murder of one of her own kind. Put on trial, it didn't matter what status she had in her world now she was probably going to be hanged. Jett walked into the local pub, hell she looked like a sea captain for heaven sake.

She pushed the door open and walked into the nearly abandoned building; Jett walked up to the bar. Jett couldn't believe it, she was protecting the tom she wanted to be with, and yet she was being hunted down possibly just to be killed on sight soon enough for avoiding the Enforcers for two weeks; was it really wrong to protect someone you loved when it was self defense.

It was peaceful, quiet, there were a few toms sitting at the corner table with their mugs half full of beer; Jett ordered what she wanted as soon as the bartender came over to her. As soon as the male put her drink down in front of her, she took a drink from it the tall glass of beer. She licked the foam from her top lip, then licked it from the top of mug; it had been a long time since she had a beer that was made locally. Jett's ears turned backward as she heard the pub door open up and close again behind her, a tom sat beside her.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes with suspicion, he was a rugged looking black tom, and he was broad in the shoulders and well muscled. The bartender came up to him and spoke softly to the tom, he left soon after their talk; he soon brought the back a beer and set it in front of him. Jett took another drink of her beer, she felt it his aura; he was demon and he was on high alert.

"Shit." Jett mumbled lowly.

The tom looked at her instantly.

"You say something." He questioned glumly.

Jett shook her head quickly and took another drink of her beer; he could possibly be a DE's he knew what and who she was. She tensed as she downed the rest of her beer, she paid and got up from her stool. The snow leopard walked back out onto the snowy street, her hands shoved in her pockets; she shivered gently as she made her way back to her temporary lodge.

It had started snowing again, it was freezing; She wouldn't mind being in Chance's arms for the warmth. A shiver ran down her spine, she stopped at the corner of the cobble stone street. Behind her, the black tom from the bar followed her, she stepped down off the corner and kept walking; she noticed that tom turned down a different street as she walked into the lodge.

Jett took a deep breath as the snow fluttered in behind her, she walked over to the fire place and warmed her hands near the fire. The snow leopard took her thick jacket off, the cold air of the lodge hit her; Jett walked away from the fire place and went to her room. Jett closed the door behind her, she walked over to the hearth and lit a fire. She kicked her boots off and walked over to the bed, it was kind of lumpy but she didn't care it was still a place to sleep; Jett took her cap off and put it on the wooden bed side table.

Rubbing her face she looked out the window, heavy grey clouds hung over the small town. The town she had chosen to hide out in until she was found was nestled up against the side of a snow capped mountain; she was going to have to run soon everything was peaceful, but peace only lasted a short time.

It was good to be in her homeland, but she missed her new home, She missed Chance most of all.

Jett's ears flattened against her head.


	11. Lord Blackmoor

Chapter 11

Written by: RazorsLove & Cody Furlong

Jett napped for a few hours, the fire in the fire place had burned out nearly two hours ago. The snow leopard yawned loudly; she stretched out on the bed and got up. She tugged her boots on, grabbed her thick tan jacket; she took her soft cap off the bedside table and put it on. Jett opened the door to her room and walked out, she had missed supper that the lodge served, she had to go out and find a meal for herself. She walked down the stairs and heard voices, Jett's ears perked and she walked more slowly; the voice was familiar.

Low and gravely, there was no other voice responding to his.

Jett crept down slowly as she peeked around the stair case, the same black tom from earlier was standing near the fireplace. Her heart pounded as she slowly tip-toed her way over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" The tom said as he continued to lean against the hearth without looking away from the flames.

Jett stopped where she was in the middle of the lodge lobby, the black tom still looking away from her.

"Well princess?" He added as he turned around to face her.

Jett didn't answer her as she took a step back closer to the thick wooden door, the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. In an instant the muscular black tom was on her, pushing her up against the cold, stone wall. Jett grunted loudly as the back of her head smacked against the stone, she was held immobilized by the tom.

A smug grin crossed the toms face as he leaned in.

"M'lady, your father is most displeased with you." He announced.

"It was in self defense." Jett hissed.

"Ah, that is good news then princess, but alas you're father is displeased about the tom you've been around." He responded. "It seems that this unknown tom as also followed you here with two others, your father wants to speak to you." he continued.

"Get off me." Jett growled softly.

"Why you killed my son, he was sent to bring you back to me; but unfortunately I now have to bring you back to your father untouched." He growled.

Jett stiffened.

"Once I return you safely I shall ask for your hand, m'lady." He grinned widely

"I'll deny you." Jett retorted.

The tom chuckled loudly as he put more of his body weight on her.

Jett grunted softly, as the air was squeezed out of her lungs by his weight; he wrapped his arms around her and snapped his fingers.

Chance, Jake and Cody wondered around a small town that rested at the base of the hill; and atop that hill stood an eerie castle. Soft light poured though the glass windows, suggesting people still lived there.

"I wonder who lives there." Cody questioned as he looked up at the castle.

Chance and Jake looked up quickly towards the castle from the street lit by oil lamps.

"Might be a rich family." Jake answered.

"Might be." Chance agreed.

From behind them an old beggar came from the cobble alley way.

"No, tis the demon castle." He said, his voice sounded like a rickety old bridge.

Jake, Cody and Chance turned around to look at the old tom kat that was hunched over with a twisted cane in his hand.

"Demon castle?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it is said the demon king and his two children still live within the walls." He cackled.

The three toms looked at each other then back to the haggard old tom that cackled like a lunatic.

"Demons, eh." Chance looked at the tom.

"Yes, King Thomas, Prince Lucian and Princess Jetta." He continued. "It is said that the princess has left the sanctuary of the castle walls as well, but now that she has returned there will be a huge ball in her honor." The tom said as he waved his cane about.

"Jetta…Jett." Chance said in surprise.

"Ah you know the princess, might you be the young tom that has traveled from America?" The tom questioned suspiously.

"Yes I am." Chance replied.

The old tom hit his cane on the ground and several toms appeared from the other alleys, they wore black military uniforms with red trim.

"Restrain them." One of the toms said.

The rest of the toms surrounded Chance, Jake and Cody; they pushed them up against the stone walls of a building.

"As instructed by King Thomas, we are to escort you to the castle." The lead tom huffed.

The several toms that restrained, Jake, Cody and Chance pushed them, down the alley way and towards the castle.

"What did we do?" Cody snarled.

"King Thomas instructed us to bring you to the castle on the whim of princess Jetta that we do not hurt you." The soldier replied lowly.

Jett stood beside her father's throne quietly as the black tom as she had most recently come to know as lord Cole of Blackmoor, stood before him on his knee. Her father Thomas was a broad, muscular snow leopard; his eyes where silver blue like hers except for his strange blue hair color. His one of his hands rested on the throne's armrest while the other rested on the small of her back protectively. He might have blamed her for her mother's death while delivering her, but he still loved her as a daughter.

"Sire, I ask for your permission to seek your daughter's hand." Cole announced.

Thomas's eye brow rose as he looked down at the black tom kneeling in front of him.

"Ah, you returned my daughter unharmed to ask her hand in marriage. Well then you may seek it." Thomas replied calmly.

Cole grinned evilly as his eyes turned to Jett who stood next to him; her utter shock was plastered across her face. She wore a long white satin gown that clung to her body. Thomas watched the grin cross his face as his daughter knelt beside his throne, her eyes pleaded to him.

"Father, please don't do this." Jett whispered.

Thomas looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, and his ears fell against his head.

"Please don't make me marry him, wait for guards to come back with Chance." Jett pled.

"Daughter it is a wise choice to marry lord Blackmoor, he is wealthy and will be able to provide for you." The old snow leopard added.

"But father, his son attacked me in America." Jett replied.

"His son Jetta." Thomas hissed.

"Please wait, I know they will arrive soon." Jett begged as she put her hands on her fathers.

"Very well but he has permission to seek you favor as does this Chance person you speak of." He sighed as he cupped his daughter's chin.

Thomas turned back to Cole as the guard that was sent out earlier returned with three toms.

"M'lord! The three toms you have requested to be presented to you." The lead guard announced as Chance, Cody and Jake were brought into the throne room.

Jett stood up quickly as she watched the three toms lead up next to Cole.

Chance looked up at the large throne and spotted Jett standing next to and older snow leopard presumed to be her father King Thomas.

"Lord Blackmoor…" Thomas started before the doors swung open widely.

"Father!" A young grayish black leopard shouted from across the throne room.

"Lucian now is not the time to be bothersome." Thomas hissed.

"But Father I must have a word with Jetta, as you speak with her suitors." Lucian huffed as he made his way across the throne room.

Thomas rolled his eyes as the Lucian walked up the steps and took Jett's hand in his, he kissed her knuckles gently.

"Little sister as always it is good to see you, now come I want a word with you." He said as he lead her down the steps.

Both snow leopards walked by Chance.

"Jett." Chance said.

She looked up at him as her brother stopped and looked over the tabby.

"I'll be back in a moment, just stay here and listen to what my father is going to say to you Chance; because I don't feel like marrying lord Blackmoor." Jett said as she was lead away from him and out through the large wooden double doors.

Chance's stomach knotted as he looked over at the black tom that was standing next to him.

"Lord Blackmoor, Chance Furlong step forward." Thomas started again.

Chance and Cole took a few steps towards the throne.

"You both have permission to win my daughter's favor." The old tom announced.

"But sire…" Cole started.

"Silence!" He roared. "You must win her favor to seek her hand in marriage now." Thomas continued.

Cole looked to the floor and his ears flattened against his head, as he glared at Chance out of the corner of his eyes.

"Seek her favor?" Chance questioned.

"Yes, as in woo her." Thomas huffed softly as he stood up from his throne and walked up to them both.

Chance had to lean back to look at the old tom, he was huge.

"Sir, if I have Jett's favor I want her to come back with me to America." Chance requested.

The tom looked down at him with a questionable look across his face.

"As you wish." He said.


	12. Snake Bite

Chapter 12

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

After Thomas was done speaking to them, the guards lead Cody, Jake and Chance to their rooms; afterwards Chance went in search of Jett so he could get on with the explanations. He quietly walked though the upstairs halls of the castle, empty suits of armor lined the halls each stood next to a portrait of a tom or she-kat. The last portrait to his right was of Jett and another tom, he had maple colored fur, and his eyes were green. He wore a dark blue coat, white shirt and black breeches.

Who was standing next to Jett in this painting, Chance looked up at the smiling tom that had his hand on Jett's shoulder.

"Enjoying your walk around the castle?" a voice said from behind him.

Chance turned quickly to see a dark leopard standing behind him.

"Who is the tom in this picture with Jett?" Chance asked politely.

Lucian looked up at the picture and his ears flattened.

"His name is Anthony Timmons and he is Jett's late husband, he died of the plague." Lucian said sadly.

Chance whirled back to the painting of Jett and Anthony. She had been married and he had died on her.

"How long ago was she married?" Chance questioned again, as he continued to look at the picture.

Lucian walked up to the blond tabby and looked at him.

"They were married five hundred and seventy seven years ago sir." Lucian replied grimly.

Chance's ears flattened as he looked up at Jett's face in the painting, she was smiling softly, and her silver blue eyes sparkled.

"You're the first tom that I've seen my sister take an interest in since Anthony's death." Lucian added.

"I am?" Chance asked as he turned around to face Lucian.

Lucian nodded slowly as he started to walk down the hall.

"By the way, my sister is down stairs with lord Blackmoor." Lucian continued as he walked down the hall.

Chance's ears perked quickly as he walked back towards the staircase.

"M'lady, why do you push me away when you know I am clearly the better choice?" Cole said aloud.

Cole had Jett backed against the wall, his hands on both sides of her head as grinned down at her.

"You're not the better choice in my mind lord Blackmoor." She huffed loudly.

Cole chuckled loudly as he got a little closer to her.

"Jetta let me have your favor I'll show you I'm the better choice." He grinned widely.

"Chance already has my favor; I'm just doing this to humor my father." Jett hissed lowly.

Cole's face changed drastically from being humorous to deadly. Jett leaned against the wall, out of the corner of her eye she saw Chance come down the stairs. Cole gripped her arms tightly and pulled her against him.

"That tom doesn't stand a chance against me and you know it wench!" Cole growled as he forced a kiss on her.

Jett tried to turn her head away but Cole gripped the back of her head and held it in place as he kissed her roughly. Chance came up behind Cole and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"I think the lady wants you to stop." Chance hissed as he noticed Jett trying to turn her head away.

Cole growled loudly as he let go of Jett and swung at Chance's head, the blond tabby dodged his fist and grabbed his coat. Chance threw him away from Jett with ease; his arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her into him.

"She doesn't want you." Chance growled loudly as he led Jett away.

Cole growled loudly as he watched the two kats climb back up the steps to the second floor; he went in a different direction. Cole searched for his servant that stayed in the servant's quarters.

"James!" Cole called.

A white tom scrambled up to him quickly and bowed.

"Yes M'lord." James said as he stood up straight.

"Go into town and bring something back for me." Cole demanded.

"Yes M'lord." James answered.

Cole leaned close to James and whispered into his ear, James ears flattened and he nodded in response to his master.

"Now go." Cole growled at the tom.

James bowed again and left quickly for the town at the bottom of the hill. Chance led Jett into his room and closed the door behind him quietly; Jett took a few steps further into the room.

"Jett." He said softly.

"Yes Chance." Jett replied.

"I want answers to this demon thing." Chance announced.

Jett nodded slowly and she walked over to his bed and patted the spot next to her, Chance walked over to the bed slowly and sat down next to her. For the next hour Jett explained to him what happened twenty years ago, about the barrier; everything.

"I didn't know you had a husband." Chance added.

Jett's ears flattened down against her head and nodded slowly.

"Was he a mortal?" Chance continued.

"Yes he was mortal, he grew old while I stayed young he was a good tom." Jett responded quietly.

"I see; I'm glad you had at least someone good in your life." Chance said with a smile.

"It just ended in heartbreak and grief, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for another mortal." Jett choked softly.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a mortal then." he chuckled softly.

Jett looked back at him sadly not giving him an answer as she looked over him.

"I know you're not." Jett replied.

Chance frowned.

"Don't be sad princess, I'm glad you made me a demon, it mean I could be around long enough to have meet you; I don't think it was just an accident that any of this happened." Chance continued happily. "Really, if You hadn't been fighting right when I was flying that plane, then I'd have died in that crash, and then I'd have never gotten to have such a wonderful son, or have ever gotten to met you, or see Jake again." Chance continued.

Jett watched Chance and her ears pinned against her head slowly.

"I'm nothing but bad luck." Jett said sadly.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not that lucky either, trouble always seems to have a way of finding me sooner or later." Chance added.

"I wouldn't say that, you seemed to be doing a good job of staying alive before the whole barrier incident." Jett retorted.

Jett got up and to walk away from him, Chance sighed loudly as he watched her walk to the door way.

"I don't care about any of that, none if it will make me feel any different about you." Chance said aloud.

"How do you feel about me?" Jett asked quietly.

"I...love you...being around you makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. You filled up the hole that was left when she had left me." Chance admitted.

Jett blushed gently Chance smiled at her.

"You've done a lot for me; I'd have let that tom kill me if it meant you'd have been safe." Chance purred softly.

Jett looks down at the floor tears rim her eyes.

"My love is the only thing I have to give you, and I gladly would if you let me." Chance continued.

Chance took a step toward her, his green eyes glistening with moisture as he poured his heat out; Jett looked up at him and tears roll down her cheeks. Chance moves closer to her and holds out his arms for a hug, she steps into his arms and nuzzled his chest. The tabby wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head gently, she purred loudly and twirled her fingers in his hair; Chance purred back and softly wiped the tears from her fur.

Chance lifted her chin so he looked at him; he smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss Jett gently. As soon as his lips met hers, there was a knock on his bedroom door; Chance sighed deeply as he broke the embrace and went over to the door. He opened the large wooden door to see Jett's older brother Lucian standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's time for supper." He said calmly.

Thomas sat at the end of the table looking over Chance and Cole as they glared at each other as they ate, Jett sat at his side; Lucian, Cody and Jake watched on as well. Afterwards, while Jett retired to her room the toms stayed in the great hall. Cody, Jake and Chance stood close together, Cole stood near the fireplace with his arm propped up on the hearth. Thomas sat in a chair that was placed on the rug in front of the fireplace; he took a long drag from the cigar he smoked.

His daughter was going to have to make up her mind sooner or later, this situation she took as a game was going to become deadly. Thomas looked to Chance who stood next to the two other toms, then to Cole who stood by himself next to the fireplace. He noticed the grin on the black toms face as he turned away to look at the blond tabby with the other two toms.

Thomas stood up from his chair and put out his cigar.

"I shall retire now; I suggest you do the same gentlemen." Thomas suggested.

Thomas walked past the all of them on the way to the stair case, Cole and Chance watched the much larger male go up the stairs. Out in the very far corner of the great hall stood a maple tom.

"My lord." James said to get Cole's attention.

Cole looked up quickly and went over to his servant who stood in the far corner out of the fires light, James held out a small box with his head bowed to Cole. The black tom grinned widely as he took the box into his hands; there was a low hiss from the inside of it as he shook the box gently.

"Very good James." Cole said pleasantly.

James looked at the small box and his ears flatten, before Cole dismissed him back to the servant's quarters. Cole shook the box harder making a low angry hiss erupt from inside it; the black tom snapped his fingers and disappeared from the great hall. Chance sighed deeply as he laid in the massive king sized bed in the middle of his temporary chambers; the bed consumed his body as he lay in the middle of it. The down blankets felt suffocating as he lay beneath them; Chance rolled onto his side and sank deeper into the feathery mattress under him.

The blonde tom took a deep breath before sitting up and putting his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing his hands over his face quietly; then he rubbed his hand over his chest. It felt like someone had a hand in his chest and was squeezing his heart tightly.

Chance exhaled with a quiver.

The tabby sighed deeply as he rolled onto his side; he closed his eyes and took another deep breath as he fell asleep in the soft feathery surface of the bed. Cole appeared in the dark corner of Chance's chamber, he moved slowly to the bed side. His fingers gripped the lid of the box; he stopped at the foot of the bed and pried the lid back to let a glittery black snake slither from inside it. Cole grinned widely as he disappeared from the foot of the bed in a fine purplish mist.

The black snake slid over the satin comforter towards Chance, its beady black eyes shimmered as it moved closer to the tabby's hand. Its pink forked tongue flickered over Chance's index finger, tasting the fur and the flesh its fangs where about to sink into. The snake moved on from the blonde tabby's hand, it moved around to look Chance in the face; the viper curled up and made a low hiss.

Chance's ear twitched and he opened his eyes when he heard the hiss coming from right next to him, a lump formed in his throat as the snake flicked its tongue at him. The tabby moved his head quickly before the viper struck and sunk his teeth into his forearm. Chance stumbled back grabbing the snake and throwing it out the open window next to his bed, as his foot caught on the bed side table. There was a loud crash as the glass lamp hit the marble floor; the tabby stumbled his way to the door of his chambers.

"Help!" Chance rasped as he felt his throat tightened.

Chance suddenly felt something inside his body burst; it burned as he curled into a ball in front of the door. He withered in pain as the feeling intensified in his chest, he screamed as he curled up into a tighter ball on the floor.

"Help…." Chance continued in agony.

Chance eyes closed, everything became blurry as he tried to reach for the handle of the door, as he grabbed it everything went black.


	13. Title stripping

Chapter 13  
Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

"Next Afternoon"

Jett walked about the castle looking for Chance for a good part of the morning and afternoon, but with no luck in finding the blond tom. She stopped at the base of the stairs just to look up them and to the second floor, she wondered if Chance had come out of his room at all or had just gone down to the town at the base of the hill.

Jett stepped up onto the first stair and made her way up slowly holding on to the polished oak wood railing, her high heels clicked against the marble stair way. At the top of the stairs Cody walked into sight and started down the stairs toward her.

"Cody, have you seen your father anywhere have you?" Jett asked.

"No I haven't seen him; he must still be asleep or something." The teen replied.

"Oh well maybe we should check on him just in case." Jett continued as she went up the stairs.

Cody followed the snow leopard back up the stairs quietly and they both made their way to Chance's room, Jett stopped at the door and knocked gently on the wooden doors.

"Chance? Are you awake?" Jett called.

There was no answer at first but as she started to knock again there was a low, painful moan from the other side. Jett's and Cody's ears perked instantly at the noise coming from the other side of the door, Jett quickly reached for the door knob only to find the door locked. The snow leopard jiggled the iron door knob harder to have it break in her hands.

"Cody if you don't mind, do you think you can kick down the door." Jett questioned immidently.

The dirty blond tabby looked at her and then back at the door.

"I can try." He replied quickly.

Cody braced himself between the wooden doors and rammed his body into the creases separating the two indiviual oak doors. The oak doors absorbed most of the energy that Cody put into them, but with one final smash against them Cody broke through the old oak doors. Cody stumbled a bit before he saw his father lying on the floor, the dirty blond tabby rushed over to his side as Jett entered though the broken doors. Jett made her way over to Chance's side quickly, Cody had propped his father's head in his lap. The blond tabby was shaking and his cloths were soaked with sweat, his arm was extremely swollen with two puncture marks on the outside of his arm.

Jett examined the bite carefully; she ran her finger tips over the wound.

"Snakes bite? Why on earth would there be a snake in here?" Jett questioned herself.

Jett thought it over before coming up with the only answer that made sense in her mind.

"Blackmoor did this, just to get to me." Jett spoke aloud.

Cody's ears flattened against his head and his heart started pounding in rage.

"Take him." Cody said as he placed his father's head in Jett's lap.

Cody got quickly and left the room in a huff, Jett watched the teen leave the room.

"Hey!" Jett yelled after Cody had already left the room.

Jett looked around quickly for anything she could use to suck out the poison with; she looked at the door and saw the long silk rope hanging there. She knew if she tugged it would ring for a servant or the guards, she was hoping for the guards. The grey snow leopard put Chance's head on the cold black marble floor; she scrambled for the ringer before she heard a loud crash out in the foyer. Jett yanked on the silk rope hard enough to make the rope snap from the ceiling, she ran to the bed and pulled two pillows off of it and went back to Chance's side.

She put one of the soft pillows under Chance's head then put the other under his swollen arm, Jett saw five of her guards come through the broken doorway. Jett looked to the tallest of the guards, her favorite, her best friend and right hand man Daski.

"Daski you and the others take Chance to the infirmary and tell the doctor to treat for the snake bite on his arm." Jett instructed quickly.

"Yes M'lady." Daski answered and hurried over along with the others.

They picked Chance up with ease and carried him out quickly, after there was another crash. Jett ripped off the bottom half of her dress that prevented her from running and throwing off her shoes quickly; before running down stairs. She saw several guards running into the dining hall, Jett ran in after them to see Cody throwing Cole on the floor, the guards jumped on Cody quickly before he could get his hands on Cole again.

Cole crawled on the floor towards Jett; he instantly stopped when he saw feet and a pair of legs in front of him. He looked up and saw Jett looking down at him with a deadly gaze. Before Jett could do anything Thomas stormed in to the dining hall in an up roar.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice boomed.

Cole got up off the floor quickly and brushed the dirt off him quickly.

"That insane teenager attacked me out of nowhere M'lord I say he should be thrown in the dungeon for not having a motive for attacking me." Cole said in an angry tone.

Jett looked at Cole and gave him a hard punch to the side of his face.

"Shut up Blackmoor, father Cody had a good reason to attack Lord Blackmoor." Jett added.

Thomas looked at Jett with one raised eyebrow.

"Really I would love to hear this." Thomas continued not very pleased.

"Blackmoor tried to kill Chance by putting a poisonous snake in Chance's room, he is still alive but out cold." Jett responded.

Thomas looked over at Cody and the several guards that held him back from attacking Cole again, the old snow leopard waved his hand at the guards to release Cody.

"Come here young man." Thomas commanded.

Cody walked over silently and stood next to Jett quietly; Thomas glared down at him then looked at Cole sitting on the floor still holding his face.

"Is it true?" Thomas questioned.

Cody nodded in response.

"Well then, you are free to go young man." Thomas said and waved him away.

Cody left the dining room quickly to stand next to Jake who had just recently come through the doors to stand behind Thomas. Thomas looked down at Cole then back to Jett; he put his large hand on his daughter's cheek and rubbed it gently. Jett leaned into her father's touch and smiled sweetly, Thomas smiled and continued to pet his only daughter; then he turned towards Cole of Blackmoor and his gaze turned deadly.

Thomas's eyes grew dark, and his eyes narrowed on the black tom.

"Cole of Blackmore I hereby strip you of your title and all privileges you once had." Thomas boomed. "Guards! Take this tom out of my sight and put him in the dungeon until I can find a suitable punishment for him." Thomas ordered.

"What!" Cole said as he jumped up quickly. "For what?" Cole continued.

"For threatening my daughter and her suitor." Thomas roared as he waved his hand for the guards.

"No!" Cole yelled.

The guards descended upon him quickly and taking him into custody, Cole struggled against the guards as the led him away.

"Thank you father." Jett thanked happily.

"Anything for you my lovely daughter." Thomas replied as he leaned down and kissed Jett's brow.

"Jett." A voice called from behind Thomas.

Jett looked behind Thomas to see Jake and Cody standing there.

"I'm coming." Jett said as she walked around her father and to her friends.

"Where's Chance at?" Jake questioned as he and Cody followed Jett.

"He's in the infirmary; I'll show you the way." Jett replied quietly.

Jett turned down a well lit hall then turned several more times before coming to a pair of doors with a white sign with a red cross over the door.

"Here it is." Jett said aloud.

She opened the door and saw Chance lying on the middle bed of the infirmary fully awake.

"Dad! You're awake!" Cody said happily.

Cody pushed by Jake and Jett and walked up to his father's bed and sat on the edge, Jett and Jake walked in slowly and closed the door behind them.

"Princess Jetta may I have a word with you." The physician said as he came up to her.

Jett looked at Chance then to the physician that had come up to her.

"What is it?" Jett asked.

"Princess your suitor shall survive only because his demon side, it has tried to break through twice since coming to the infirmary." The continued.

"Okay but at least he will survive." Jett continued.

"Very well princess" The physician said as he moved way.

Jett walked up slowly and stood behind Cody and looked down at the blond tabby.

"You gave us quite a scare Chance." Jake said quietly.

"What happened, all I remember is being bitten by this huge snake in my room?" Chance rasped.

"That Blackmoor dude did it dad he planted the snake in there just so he could get to Jett dad." Cody added.

Chance looked at Jett who still stood behind Cody quietly.

"Week later"

Jake, Chance, Cody and Jett where on a flight back to Mega Kat City, the seventeen hour flight felt like it would never end. Jett stared out of airplane window at the clouds that swirled over the city; they would be landing soon in London. The snow leopard looked down the row, Chance and Cody were sleeping heavily and Jake was listening to his MP3 player, there was nothing else they had turned the seatbelt sign back on an hour ago.

It was raining hard she could tell by the low atmosphere clouds hovering over the city.

The captain came on the com and announced they would be landing soon.

There was a flash of lightening and the image of Chance's reflection behind came up behind her, his now red eyes stood out among his blond fur and his hungry look.

Jett turned around quickly to come face to face with a hungry demon.

"Oh...No..." Jett said.


	14. London Terror

Chapter 14

Written by: Cody Furlong and RazorsLove

Jett had her back pressed up against the window of the airplane as she stared up at Chance; his face was twisted and angry.

"Jake…Jake." Jett calls softly as she tries to kick his leg.

"Stop!" Chance growled in a deep gnarled voice.

Chance's fur had grown darker; his knuckles popped as he reached up and put his hand around Jett's throat.

He flashed his now long canines, his pupils were narrow slits and his eyes were bloodshot.

Chance moved closer to Jett, the tip of his nose nearly touching the tip of hers; his breath was hot.

His claws dug into Jett's neck drawing blood, a sick twisted grin passed over Chance's face.

The plane shuddered as it touched down; before Jett knew it Chance was gone in a split second.

Jett cursed and rubbed her neck quickly before waking up Jake and Cody in their seats.

"Chance is gone." Jett said quietly.

Cody and Jake look at each other confused then look back to Jett.

"How can he be gone we haven't even gotten to the terminal at the airport yet." Jake added.

"Something set him off, I don't know what it is but he is now loose in London." The snow leopard continued.

"What kind of trouble could dad get into I mean…uh…" Cody looked to Jett. "What kind of trouble can he get into?" Cody questioned with concern.

Jett looked back at Cody and shook her head.

"I honestly don't know; he could start attacking people, rape, stealing or worse he could start killing people because his demon is hungry; I don't know Cody." Jett answered quietly.

The plane slowly taxied itself to the airport terminal, Jake, Cody and Jett waited for their turn to get off the plane.

Jett's ears were pinned to her head as she suddenly rubbed her temples gently, as the passing kat's in the isle left the plane.

As soon as they were let off the plan the three of them hurried to find Chance before something bad happened, Cody searched the first three terminals with Jake with no luck; Jett searched the last two with the same bad luck.

"Nothing." Jake sighed. "What should we do?" He continued.

"We're not just going to leave my dad here are we?" Cody added unhappily.

Jett looked at the young tom and shook her head.

"No we're not going to leave him here; I have a loft here in London that we can use until we find Chance." Jett reassured.

-North London two days later-

Jett sat on the couch watching the headline news of another unknown attack in North London, the body was found not so far from the town house Jake, Cody and herself were using.

The snow leopard gnawed on her bottom lip, her first thought went straight to Chance; was it him?

Where could she find him?

How could she lure him in?

Jett got up off the couch and went over to the curtains, she pulled them back; the city lights shined brightly.

She looked down to the street, nobody walked the sidewalks; the streets were deserted after the attacks started.

Cody and Jake were sleeping, they had searched North London in the last two days; Jett walked away from the window and grabbed her coat, hand and house key's.

She locked the door behind her and walked out into the gloomy streets of London, Jett kept her head down as she walked down the street.

It was cold, rainy evening nothing out of the unusual; as Jett turned the corner she felt like she was being watched.

The snow leopard turned around quickly and scanned the empty four way intersection; she turned back around and kept walking down the next street.

Jett tipped her hat over her eyes, before she shoved her hands into her pockets; her ears perked up as she heard the heavy breathing and footsteps following her.

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her normal grayish blue eyes turned to ice; Jett's ears swerved around as the footsteps and the breathing stopped.

The fur on the back of her neck raised, the short fur on her tail was standing on end.

Jett started walking again at a much slower pace, the footsteps returned; the snow leopard left the sidewalk and entered a narrow alley way.

As she turned Jett saw a shadowy figure follow her into the alley.

"Chance?" Jett called as she turned around quickly.

Chance stood in the middle of the alley way, he stared her down with his blood shot eyes; his cloths were dirty and there were a few drops of blood on the collar of his shirt.

His hair was a mess; dried mud coated his hands and arms.

Jett took off her hat and coat, she felt the build up of energy explode as Chance suddenly charge her.

Chance grabbed her by the upper arm and threw her into a dumpster, the burly tabby grinned in satisfaction.

The force of the impact of Jett's body with the dumpster; left a huge dent of her body in the grey metal.

Chance's eyes lit up as Jett pulled her self up off the wet asphalt; he reached out and grabbed her by her braid.

Jett clenched her teeth as she was yanked up by her hair; she kicked and squirmed as she held onto his rough hand.

Her feet dangled in mid-air as she looked Chance in the face, Jett's teeth cut into her gums causing them to bleed.

Chance's hot breath hit her in the face, his breath smelt like rotten meat.

"Hello gorgeous." He said hoarsely.

Jett gripped his wrist tighter and managed to let out a low snarl, the tabby grinned wider as he grabbed her by the jaw; putting an extreme amount of pressure.

"I'm hungry…feed me." He said with a deep snarl.

Jett's eyes narrowed and she kicked him in the crotch hard enough that made him let go and howl in pain.

She moved back quickly grabbing her hat and shoving all her hair into it, so he couldn't grab it again.

Chance glowered at her as Jett stood at the other end of the alley; he chuckled darkly as he stood back up.

"This is going to be a better challenge than I hoped for." Chance smiled.

"You're not enough of a challenge for a full blooded demon, half-breed." Jett taunted.

"I'm going to get him to follow me back to the town house where I can easily restrain him." Jett thought to herself.

Chance roared loudly and charged Jett again, she moved out of the way before he could reach her and grabbed him by the tail.

She pulled hard and pushed him up against the brick wall.

He pushed away from the wall easily and grabbed at her again, he was stronger than she thought.

Chance grabbed at the front of her shirt, and pulled her to him; he wrapped his large arms around her chest and started to squeeze.

"I've got you now little wench." He growled.

Jett squirmed and struggled against him.

Chance tightened his grip he had around her, Jett gasped in pain as she felt her ribs beginning to crack.

The burly tom breathed harshly into her ear, he nipped her ear roughly.

Jett hissed lowly at him as she grabbed his sides and dug her claws into his sides, Chance looked down at her.

"Am I enough of a challenge for you now." Chance grinned widely.

Jett pushed up and she slipped out of his arms and picked him up, she threw him into the wall.

Jett's eyes had gone from ice blue to a deep crimson red, her fur stood on end; ropes of muscle rippled under her fur.

Chance stood up quickly as Jett went after him as he started to run, Jett grabbed him by his dirty shirt; and pulled him back into the alley.

"Where do you think your going?" Jett growled lowly.

-Town House five hours later-

Jake and Cody looked all over Jett's town house for her, Cody sat down on the couch as Jake walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder where she could be." Cody questioned.

Jake didn't answer as he walked into the kitchen; Cody leaned against the armrest of the black leather couch.

He looked around the black Victorian styled living room; this town house was different from the one in Mega Kat City.

All the furniture was black or deep red Victorian styled, where the other town house was all white and innocent looking.

Cody was pulled from his observation of the living room when Jett stumbled through the front door beaten and bloody.

The young tom got up from the couch quickly to catch her as she fell.

"Jake!" Cody cried as he dragged Jett to the couch.

Jake came running from the kitchen, he quickly closed the front door and went over to Cody's side.

"What the hell happened?" Jake questioned as he took the rag he had in his hand and put pressure over the bleeding wound on Jett's neck.

"How am I supposed to know she just walked in and didn't say anything just dropped like a sac of potatoes?" Cody remarked in frustration.

Jett turned her head slowly and her ears flattened down.

"I…f..found…Ch..Chance." Jett whispered softly.

Jake and Cody looked at her with excitement.

"Where is he?" Jake questioned quickly.

"He …got away…" Jett mumbled before she passed out on the couch.


	15. Father & Son bonding

Chapter 15

Written by: Cody Furlong and RazorsLove

Jett lay on the black leather couch with a bloody rag wrapped around her neck, Jake and Cody paced behind the couch worriedly.

Every once in a while Jake would look over the back of the couch to check if Jett was still breathing.

"Do you think she will make it? Those puncture wounds on her neck are deep." Cody questioned as he looked over the back of the couch.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll pull through." Jake answered.

Jett coughed roughly and started to rolling off the couch, Cody jumped over the back of the couch and caught Jett; putting her back on the slick couch.

"Jett?" Cody said quietly.

At first she didn't respond, but she turned her head towards Cody quietly and looked up at him.

"I'll be fine, I just need some rest." Jett replied softly.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jake questioned again.

Jett looked up at the cinnamon colored tom standing behind the couch and nodded slowly.

"Okay Jett." Jake spoke quietly.

Jett turned her head back so that she was looking at the back of the couch; she knew one thing tomorrow was the start of her "Time of the Month".

Her ears pressed against her head, she couldn't be around in male for the next few days; mortal or not.

Jett thought to herself for a few moments, before she spoke aloud again.

"Jake, Cody this is what we're going to do; tomorrow night the both of you have to walk the streets together. Hopefully Chance will follow you around, try and lure him someplace where nobody else can see you." Jett stopped for a brief moment to cough. "Try to calm him down or if he attacks you try and knock him out or something." Jett continued.

"It might work." Jake replied quietly.

Cody nodded in compliance, as he and Jake moved away from the couch and sat at the kitchen table to discuss a few things before tomorrow night.

Jett stared at the back of the black leather couch, before she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

The next night-

Jake and Cody walked the cold, gloomy streets of London, Jake and Cody walked close together so that they couldn't be separated.

"This is giving me the creeps." Cody said quietly as he looked around the empty streets.

Jake nodded in agreement as he looked around slowly; they had been walking around for hours with no luck in attracting Chance.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, we've been walking around for hours Jake." Cody added.

"Maybe it is, come on lets go back." Jake continued as he turned around and started walking the other way, Cody following close behind him.

In the shadows of an alley way on the other side of the street, Chance watched the two males closely.

He could smell the scent of the same female he had fought from the other night all over them, Chance's ears flattened against his head as he walked out of the alley way to follow them from a distance.

He could hear himself in the back of his mind pleading to his demon half not to attack them.

"Please stop, you nearly killed Jett last night; please don't attack them." The voice pleaded.

"You mean we almost killed her." He said aloud.

"No you did." The voice continued.

He crossed the street as Cody and Jake turned the corner, Chance sniffed the air and caught something overly sweet.

Chance stopped and ducked into a narrow alley, when he saw the snow leopard walk down a small flight of steps from a town house.

He watched the small group talk in front of the town house quietly, the females ears flattened against her head as she rubbed her neck.

Chance inhaled deeply through his nose and took the overly sweet scent; he gripped the corner of the brick building.

"Mine." He growled lowly.

"He isn't falling for it this time." Jake sighed softly.

"I guess not." Jett replied.

Cody's ears flattened and he started up the stairs quietly, Jett watched him stop at the top of the stairs.

"Did you hear that?" Cody said as he looked up and down the street.

Jett and Jake looked Cody for a split second before looking in different directions; Jett started walking in Chance's direction.

Chance tensed as he licked his dry, cracked lips as Jett got closer to where he was standing.

He gripped the brick wall in anticipation, when Jake and Cody came up behind her

"No, no! Leave them alone please!" The voice screamed in the back of his mind.

Chance moved a little further into the narrow alley way until Jett, Cody and Jake were standing at the entrance.

"Come and get me." Chance said aloud.

The groups ears perked, Jett's eyes turned to crimson as she walked in slowly with Jake and Cody following behind her in single file.

Chance chuckled lowly as it got darker the further he went into the alley.

Jett's eyes glowed brighter; she clutched her hands into tight fists as she walked on.

Behind her Jake and Cody where on the alert as, they came to a three way intersection of alley ways.

Jake felt his body tense as he looked down one of the alley ways; he backed up into Jett and Cody.

The three of them had their backs to each others, they're breathing was quiet as they listened for Chance to make his move.

Chance appeared in the middle of them and pushed them apart easily.

Cody stumbled into a bunch of trash as Jett and Jake caught them selves and turned on Chance quickly.

Chance grabbed Jett and threw her over his head with a single flick of his wrist; he punched Jake in the stomach then kicked him away with ease.

Cody charged and tackled his father to the floor and pinned him down, Chance started to push himself up off the dirty ground; but Cody forced him down onto the ground again.

"Dad it's me Cody, don't you remember me?" Cody remarked as he struggled to keep Chance on the ground.

Chance hissed and growled and managed to buck Cody off, Cody got back up and charged Chance.

Chance caught Cody by the arm and bit him hard on the neck, he didn't let go as Cody yelled in pain.

Jett and Jake tackled Chance and Cody to the ground, Jett shoved her fingers in Chance's mouth and pried his jaws from around Cody's neck.

"Let go!" Jett snarled.

Jake slammed his fist into the side of Chance's head, knocking him out and causing his jaws to slacken.

Jett pulled Chance off of Cody as Jake put pressure on Cody's neck, the young tom started to squirm and breath heavily.

Before long Jake and Jett got Chance and Cody back into the town house, they locked up and managed to bind Chance to an old chair with rope.

Cody on the other hand was ebbing away in one of the rooms, Jake walked in to his room to check on the young tom when he felt something jab him in the side.

Jake turned around and turned on the light and checked his side, there was nothing.

He looked around for a few seconds before he saw something move under the blanket on the bed, Jake moved over to the side of the bed.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Jake questioned.

Cody didn't respond at first, and then Jake pulled the thin sheets back slowly to see if Cody was asleep.

The young tom was tossing and turning slightly in the sheets; Jake covered Cody back up and leaves the sheets.

Jake walked back out of the young tom's room and went to the couch to lie down, a pillow and a blanket had been laid out from a few nights before.

Chance had been moved into the master bedroom with Jett so she would be able to watch him closely, even though she had warned them about her coming into heat.

Jake yawned as he pulled the blanket over him; he looked around the living room for a few brief moments before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Jett awakened to heavy breathing coming from the corner of her bedroom, she sat up using the thin white sheets to cover up her chest.

In the corner Chance was awake, watching her with glowing eyes.

Jett's ears flattened against her head as she heard him mumble something under his breath, his eyes were still on her as she lay back down again.

Suddenly the large double windows blew open with a single burst of wind, the heavy curtains fluttered in the wind; Jett closed the windows quickly.

There are sudden low growls and snarls' coming from Chance's direction, Jett looks at him confused and starts to move towards him.

"Chance what's wrong wit…" Jett said before she was thrown across the room.

Jett rolled across the open space of the room; she lay on the floor looking around quickly.

In the corner of the room, Chance struggled against his bindings that held him tightly to the wooden chair.

Two feet where suddenly on both sides of Jett, she stilled instantly before looking up at her unknown assailant that now stood over her.

"Hello, Jetta." The tom said with a wide grin across his face.

Jett's heart stopped, she and apparently Chance knew.

"Cole." Jett whispered as she started to crawl away.

She started to crawl towards Chance who still struggled in the tight rope; Cole grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back to him.

"Come here pretty kitty." He rasps.

Jake comes running into the room after hearing a few loud thuds, he looks between him, Chance, and Jett not knowing who to go to.

Jake grunts lowly as he comes up with a plan, he runs for Chance planning on setting him free so that he can kill Cole.

Cole rips is pants off and mounts Jett as he see's Jake run towards Chance growling loudly, he holds his claws on Jett's throat.

"Stop or I'll kill the ruddy wrench right here..." Cole growled.

Jake snarls lowly as he comes to a stop before he can reach Chance.

Cole shoves his member into Jett's tight, untouched entrance without a care, as Jett cries out and grips the carpet tightly in her fingers.

Chance growls and keeps trying to get free, as struggles harder the chair underneath him starts to bend under the stress.

Just as the chair beings to break Cody stumbles into the room, his body obviously larger than it normally is, his cloths ripped from his sudden growth.

Cole lifts Jett and flips her onto her back and starts to thrust harder into her limp body.

Chance's chair finally gives way and he roars loudly as the ropes break and he's free.

Cody roars to life, almost drowning out his father as his transformation ends and he jumps to his full 10 foot height; looking like some combo of werewolf and saber toothed kat, his ear tips brushing along the ceiling.

Cole hisses as he climaxes, and then he blatantly drops Jett's limp body onto the floor.

From where they both were standing Cody and Chance both pounced on him with super kat speed, ripping into him like two starving wild animals.

Jake ran over to Jett quickly and picked her up, only to run out of the room and hide her in Cody's room, he ran back and slammed the bedroom door shut to keep Chance from following and possibly doing the same thing to the snow leopard.

In the master bedroom Cody and Chance reduced Cole to nothing but a pile of flesh and bone, they're body's covered in blood.

Almost an hour later the sounds coming from the master bedroom had stopped, but Jake continued to hold Jett to him protectively.

After waiting a few more minutes Jake got up setting Jett's head on a pillow gently, he walked over to the door and peeked out into the living room.

After everything was clear he walked out and went to the kitchen to get some wet towels to clean Jett up a bit; Jake ran back into the bedroom almost slamming the door closed behind him.

Unfortunately Cody's bag was sticking out into the floor a bit and in his pathway, causing him to trip and hit the floor with a loud thud; it sent the wet towels flying everywhere.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door behind Jake, he jumped up quickly.

"Who's there?" Jake questioned.

"It's me, Chance." He said from behind the door.

Jake looked to the bottom of the door and saw a moving shadow coming from the other side.

"How is she?" Chance questioned.

Jake looked over at Jett who was sleeping quietly under the cover's, the cinnamon colored tom picked up the damp towels.

"She's sleeping, but she is fine." Jake replied.

"I want to come in, but I don't want her to see me like this." Chance continued.

Jake walked over to the door and opened the door; Chance jumped and quickly covered his kathood with both of his hands quickly.

The brown tom looked away and held out a towel to the blonde, burly tom; Chance took the towel quickly and wrapped it around his waist.

Chance's ears flattened against his head and he looked to the floor, his fur was matted down by blood; his tail was slicked down.

He looked disappointed, upset and tired looking; Jake moved out of the way to let Chance into the room.

"Where's Cody at?" Jake asked quietly as he closed the door.

"He's crashing on the floor in the living room." Chance answered lowly.

"Oh okay, the bathroom is over there." Jake said as he pointed to the door in the corner of the room.

"Thanks buddy." Chance added.

"You're welcome, I'm gonna crash on the couch; good night Chance." Jake remarked as he left the bedroom.

Chance stood in the dark for a few minutes, before he walked towards the bedroom to take a quick shower.

He dropped the towel on the bathroom floor and turned on the hot water, Chance looked at himself in the mirror; the burly tom stepped into the shower.

A few things crossed his mind during his fifteen minute shower, he ran his fingers though his hair and sighed lowly.

"What if she gets pregnant." A deep gruff voice said.

"I'll stay, even if it's not mine." Chance mumbled softly as he looked down at the now clear water.

Chance turned the water off, he grabbed a towel off the rack and he dried off some of the water from his fur.

The voice grumbled loudly, as Chance walked over to Jett; he got into the bed next to her and pulled her into his body.

"I'm sorry Jett, I wish I could have gotten to you sooner and you wouldn't have had this happen to you; I won't let anything happen to you again Jett." Chance whispered into Jett's ear as he stroked the top of her head.


	16. Cody's Love

Chapter 16

Written by: Cody and RazorsLove

A few months after Jake, Cody, Chance and Jett returned to Mega Kat City; Jake moved back to the city and only lived a few apartments away.

Chance had Jett move into his apartment, he still felt responsible for what happened to her in London.

The apartment had livened up a bit, after she moved in with Chance and Cody.

Cody on the other hand had come to terms with something; that he thought he would never be.

Cody graduated high school, he started out into the real world and off to the Enforcer academy.

-Present time-

Jett stood in the hallway with one of her little, tight black dresses.

Chance sat on the couch in a blue collared shirt and black slacks; he watched the football game that was on the television.

"Chance lets go, we're going to be late." Jett said as she picked her purse up off the kitchen table.

The blonde tabby grumbled loudly as he continued to watch the game on the T.V.

Jett walked over to the big screen T.V and turned it off; she stood in front of the black screen and glared at the tom intensely.

"Okay I'm getting up." Chance chuckled as he stood up

He walked over to the key rack and took the truck keys from their hook; Chance put his arm around Jett then looked down the hall.

"Bye son, you and your friend have fun while we're gone; that is whenever he gets here." Chance yelled down the hall.

Chance didn't wait for a response from Cody, he and Jett walked out of the apartment locking the door behind them.

Cody walked out of his room in nothing but a pair of plaid shorts, he sighed softly as he walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the front door and Cody sprinted to the door, the teenager unlocked the apartment door quickly.

The dark blonde tabby opened the door, in the door way stood a brown and black canine; he wore a regular, plain, white t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Cody." The canine said quietly as he stood in the doorway.

Cody smiled slightly as he let the Doberman into the apartment

"It's been a while Diego." Cody replied

"Yes it has." Diego responded as he took Cody by the back of the head and kissed him deeply.

Cody closed the front door quickly, and wrapped his arms around the canine.

Jett and Chance walked through the front door soaking wet thirty minutes later, Jett was hidden under his arm.

"Chance." Jett giggled softly.

He closed the door behind him still hiding Jett under his arm until he swept her up in his arms.

"I must save you from the rain, to the bedroom!" He chuckled loudly as he started down the hallway until he came to a stop at Cody's room.

Chance and Jett listened to the soft moans coming from his room, Chance's ears flattened down to his head when a much deeper grunt come from his room.

"I'm going to put you down love." Chance said as he put her down gently moved towards the door.

Jett stood behind Chance as he opened the door and stormed into his son's room.

"What the hell!" Chance yelled in shock as he saw his son in bed with Diego.

Cody and Diego looked up towards Chance, who stood near the door in shock; Jett moved in front of him and started pushing him out of the bedroom.

"Cody I suggest you and your friend get dress, while I try to calm your father down." Jett ordered as she closed the door behind herself and Chance.

Cody and Diego looked to each other, Cody put his head in his hands; Diego put his arm around Cody's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"My dad is going to kill the both of us." Cody whispered.

Diego's ears flattened against his head as he looked down at Cody, he rubbed the back of his neck gently.

"We should have told your dad when we first started dating." Diego commented quietly.

"Maybe we should have." Cody replied.

"Let's get dressed so we can face the music with your dad and mom." Diego added.

"Jett's not my mom; she's my dad's girlfriend, my mom had left when I was little and I'm afraid she will just do the same thing." Cody said a little louder than he wanted too.

Outside Cody's room Jett stood close to the wooden door listening to Diego's and Cody's conversation, the last thing she heard Cody say about her, hurt her.

She moved away from the door, Jett felt her heart sink into her stomach; Jett knocked on the door gently.

"I hope you two are ready, Chance wants an explanation and he doesn't feel like waiting." Jett said aloud.

Jett walked back into the living room and sat in the black leather arm chair, Chance paced the living room.

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" Chance questioned himself aloud.

Jett looked at him, but didn't answer his question; she watched him run his hand through his short messy hair.

Chance looked back at her, Jett was looking off in another direction; she obviously wasn't listening to him.

"Jett, are you listening." Chance said with an irritated growl.

The blue-haired snow leopard looked up at him, she looked upset; but Jett nodded silently and looked away again.

Chance sensed that something was wrong; he walked over to her and stood behind the arm chair, the tabby leaned over the chair and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong my mate?" Chance questioned.

Jett looked up at the tabby hovering over her, her arm made it's up to Chance's face; the snow leopard stroked his cheek silently.

Chance was about to speak again when Cody and Diego walked into the living room, he tensed and then kissed Jett on the neck before turning towards them.

"Sit on the couch please." Chance ordered.

Diego and Cody sat down on the black leather couch that sat beside Jett and the arm chair she sat in.

Chance looked down at his son and the canine that sat down beside him; he stroked the side of Jett's neck.

"Dad I'm sor…" Cody said before his father looked up at him.

"Cody, why didn't you just tell us you were… gay, instead of us having to find out this way?" Chance questioned him aloud.

Cody's ear's flattened against his head; he looked up at Chance then to Jett for the support that he knew he wouldn't get from his father.

"I mean didn't you think we should have known what was going on in my own house." Chance continued.

Chance went on the guilt trip with Cody and Diego, Jett sat in the arm chair, silent and unmoved as she listened to Chance rant.

Jett watched Cody look to the floor as he started to tear up, Diego's ears flattened and he looked to Cody unhappily.

The snow leopard had quite enough of her mate's constant badgering of his son and his boyfriend.

"Chance, that is enough; you've had your let out now shut up and listen to what they have to say." Jett announced quite angrily.

Chance looked to Jett irritated as well, and gave her "And if I don't" look.

Jett's ears flattened against her head, and a deep throaty snarl erupted from her; her eyes turned from their placid color to cold, harsh ice.

"Okay, you win Jett." Chance said as he backed off and sat down in the recliner.

Diego felt the mood change in the room from tense, to dark and ominous feeling; he shuddered as he looked to Cody again.

"Dad I was going to tell you, I just hadn't decided when I was going to tell you." Cody started.

Chance went to open his mouth, but he looked towards Jett who was glaring at him; he closed his mouth quickly and looked back to Cody.

Cody went on about what happened after he was raped at the football game, and how one side of himself had hated it and the other side had disturbed him.

Chance listened to his son quietly, every once in a while he looked to his mate who now played the referee between him and his son.

The four kats sat in the living room for hours just talking; Chance looked at his son and the canine sitting next to him.

After a few more hours of talking, Chance had accepted his son being gay.

At one 'o' clock in the morning Diego leaves the apartment giving Cody a kiss on the cheek, Cody closed the door behind him and went to his room.

Chance started down the hall when he noticed Jett was still sitting in the arm chair, he walked towards Jett and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jett, are you okay; you've been quiet all evening." Chance spoke softly.

"I'm fine Chance." She said quietly.

Chance leaned down and kissed her neck gently, he picked her up out of the chair and took her to their bedroom.

He pushed the door open with his body; he closed the master bedroom door with his foot.

Jett leaned against Chance's chest as he carried her to the bed; she was laid down on the soft, flat surface.

She sat up and got undressed, then covered up with the thick blanket on the bed.

Chance did the same and got in bed next to her, he pulled the she-kat to him; he yawned loudly and nuzzled the back of Jett's neck.

Jett and Chance feel asleep in the early hours of the morning.


	17. Broken hearted

Chapter 17

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

The day after Chance's talk with his son and his boyfriend Diego, the burly blonde tom walked into the old enforcer salvage yard; that Jett was paying for.

He sighed loudly as he opened the front door with the key he had gotten from Jett.

"Well Chance are you just going to stand there in the door way or go in." the cinnamon colored tom said behind him.

Chance looked at Jake over his shoulder from where he stood; he walked into the dusty room quietly.

Cobwebs were everywhere, stretching from the furniture to furniture; the white sheets still covering the all of it.

"If Jett was here she would go mad with how dusty and dirty this place has gotten." Chance remarked with a chuckle.

Jake walked into the room and put his hand on the nearest thing he could touch, a cloud of dust exploded from it.

The brown tom coughed and sneezed as he opened a window so the dust will settle.

Chance sneezed loudly as he moved away from the dust cloud; he walked to the garage door and opened it up.

He searched around for the light switch, and when he found the switch and flipped the lights did not turn on.

"Crap we need new lights in the garage." Chance announced as he walked into the garage.

As he walked further into the garage, he suddenly started to fall hitting his face against the narrow passage.

He let out a loud scream as he landed on the concrete surface; he cursed to himself before he heard Jake yell down the hatch.

"Chance! Chance are you okay!" Jake called out to him.

"I'm fine Jake." Chance responded as he rubbed his skinned face.

The tom stood up and searched for another light switch, he found the light switch he flipped it and the room lit up.

Jake climbed down the ladder and stood next to Chance.

"It's been a long time since we've been here." Jake said as he walked up to the dusty black jet.

Jake rubbed his hand along the underside of the jet; he walked up to the intake and looked inside it.

When a raccoon jumped out at him, Jake dodged and watched the little creature run off into another part of the hanger.

"Great." Jake mumbled.

-The apartment-

Jett sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee from the cup in her hand, she sighed as she looked down the hall towards Cody's room.

Her ears flattened sadly as she thought about what Cody had said about her to Diego; that she would leave them like his real mother had.

She set the cup down on the table and put her head in her hands to let a quiet cry.

Jett quivered as she cried softly at the kitchen table.

Cody walked out of his room and shut the door quietly behind him, he started down the hall when he heard soft crying coming from the kitchen.

He stopped at the end of the hall; Cody looked around the corner and saw Jett sitting at the table crying.

Cody's ears flattened as he stood in the hallway watching the closest thing he had to a mother.

"I wonder if she heard what I said last night." Cody thought to himself as he looked back around the corner at the snow leopard.

He sighed and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Jett?" Cody called her name gently.

Jett's ears perked and she wiped the tears away from her face quickly; she looked up at the almost identical Chance that stood over her.

"Yes Cody? What is it you need?" Jett said quietly.

"Why are you crying? Did dad do something wrong?" Cody questioned.

Jett looked at him quietly and shook her head.

"No… Are you upset about what was said last night, between dad and me?" Cody questioned again.

The snow leopard shook her head again and looked to the cup of coffee sitting on the table.

Cody sat down at the table and sighed deeply.

"You were at my door when I was talking to Diego about you?" Cody added.

Jett nodded slowly and looked away from the dirty blonde tom.

"I… I don't know what to say to you." Cody whispered regretfully.

He looked at the snow leopard across from him, and she was looking at the coffee cup; her eyes were red from crying.

"Cody why would you think I would run off, and leave you and your father behind." Jett responded quietly.

"I don't know, I just thought you would just leave one day like my mom did." Cody continued.

Jett looked at him quietly, then picked up the cup and sipped from it again.

"I'm not like your mother Cody; I have lived for centuries and have been searching for someone like you and your father to love. I would not leave from some petty fight." Jett replied.

Cody looked at Jett quietly feeling bad for what he said the night before.

"You're the closest thing I have to a mom." Cody continued.

Cody stood up and moved over to her, he kneeled down and hugged her around the waist tightly.

Jett looked down at him and stroked his hair, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on Cody somebody is at the door." Jett said as she got up.

"I got it Jett." Cody added as he got up and went to the door for Jett.

"Oh Cody look how big you have gotten!" a high pitched female voice yells from the door.

The crème colored she-kit hugs and gushes on him with.

Cody looks at the She-Kat and puts his large paws on her shoulders to push her away.

"Um who are you?" Cody asks politely.

"I'm your mother Cody." She responds with shock.

"Uh…She's my mother…" Cody added as he moved out of the way so the crème colored she-Kat could see Jett.

The crème colored she-Kat looks over at the snow leopard that looked to be in her twenties.

"Who are you?" She screamed at Jett.

"I'm Jett Darkpaw and I live here with Cody and Chance, and Chance is my boyfriend." Jett responded calmly.

"What! Chance is in his forties! He can't possibly be dating someone like you!" She yells.

Cody looks between Jett and the crème colored She-Kat that yelled.

"Come on Cody your coming with your real mother to find your father." She commands and grabs Cody's arm and pulls towards the door.

"Cody isn't going any where with you lady." Jett replies and pries her hand off of him.

"Excuse me but he is my son and you're some floozy looking for money." She grabs Cody again when the door slams closed by itself.

"What did you just call me." Jett growled lowly.

"You're a floozy, gold digger etc." She continues.

Jett sighs and grins at the She-Kat standing in the apartment.

"Why are you here lady." Jett asks politely.

"I'm here to take my son and my husband back." She replies.

"I don't think so honey, he's my son and as for Chance he is mine." Jett hisses.

The crème She-Kat walks up to Jett and smacks her across the face, Jett stands there shocked as she walks towards the door.

Jett roars loudly and starts chasing the woman around the apartment angrily.

"I'm going to strangle you!" Jett screams as she chases.

-Chance-

Chance walked up to the door of his apartment, he stopped in shock listening to the screaming coming from the inside.

He quickly opened the door to the apartment to see Jett strangling his ex-wife on the floor.

"Jett!" Chance yells as he runs into the apartment and pries Jett off of his ex-wife.

"Oh thank Kats, you saved me Chance." She cried as she stood up and kissed Chance.

Chance's eye's widened as he pushed his ex-wife away and held onto Jett tightly.

"Mary what are you doing here?" Chance questioned her.

"I'm here to take you back love." Mary added as she tried to get closer again.

Chance looked at her surprised and put his hand back out to stop Mary in her tracks.

"I don't think so, we got divorced for a reason Mary and I love Jett; I don't and never want to be with you." Chance said harshly.

"But…Chance I want you back." Mary cried.

"But I don't want you… please leave our apartment." Chance continued.

The She-Kat left the apartment crying, Chance watched her leave quietly.

He set Jett down on her feet and she turned on him quickly.

"You let her kiss you!" Jett screamed at him.

Chance backed up as Jett approached her with a vase that she picked up off the coffee table.

"Jett I didn't let her, she kissed me you were right there." Chance replies calmly as he backs up.

"No you let her, you knew what she was going to do and you let her!" Jett screams at him again.

Jett snapped and threw the vase at Chance; he doubled over as the vase hit him in the crotch.

Jett left the apartment quickly sobbing softly.

"Oh man dad you're in some deep crap." Cody added.

Chance gasped softly as he glared up at his son, and growled.

"Cody you follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Chance orders.

Cody nodded as he left to follow Jett.


	18. The ExWife

Chapter 18

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Jett walked through the streets of Mega Kat City with tears in her eyes, Cody followed close behind her.

She weaved through the crowd quicker than he could, and when he lost sight of her his ears flattened.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the blue haired She-Kat crossing the street.

Cody quickly tried to follow Jett across, when a black and red aircraft came down on the cross walk; it hovered for a few moments before pink little creatures stormed out and towards Jett.

"Mom!" Cody yelled as he pushed his way past frightened katzins.

Before Cody could reach her she was pulled into the haul by her feet, she held onto the edge as Cody came up under it.

He reached for her hand as the aircraft moved away.

"Cody get out of here! Run home!" Jett screamed as she was pulled in and the jet took off.

Cody started running after the jet even as it flew out of sight; the young tom kneeled down in the street.

He couldn't believe it, he had just watched his mom being katnapped and he had just let it happen; Cody growled loudly and slammed his fist on the ground.

The young tom stood up off the ground and he ran home like Jett had told him.

-Inside the Aircraft-

The pink little creatures held Jett down against the cold metal floor, she struggled to push them off; when a black, massive figure entered.

"Stop your struggling." Its voice boomed within the tiny area.

She knew that voice anywhere when she heard it, so she stopped struggling against the pink creatures.

"That's better my pet." He said again.

Jett growled loudly as she looked up at the figure, his familiar scent filled her nose.

"Is that how you treat family?" He growled back as he motioned for his pink creatures to bind her.

"That's how I treat people like you uncle." Jett hissed at him.

He stepped into the dim light; his face was shadowed by the hood he wore, the large metal plate that he wore on his shoulder gave him away.

"Uncle Dark Kat, why are you here and why have you katnapped me?" Jett growled at her uncle.

He didn't answer her question but motioned for the creatures to follow him into the large cockpit with Jett.

"What do you want uncle?" Jett questioned Dark Kat again.

He sat down in his enormous chair that was in the middle of the cockpit, the little creatures forced Jett back down onto the floor next to it.

Dark Kat rested his massive purple hand on top of Jett's head quietly, over the next few hours Jett sat quietly next to her uncle's chair after being threatened with death.

When the aircraft landed she was blindfolded and led outside, she stumbled as tripped.

The pink little creatures didn't give her a chance to stand back up, and dragged her over gravel rock.

Jett gritted her teeth as they dragged her, when smooth ground slid under her tummy she sighed with some relief.

She felt something lift her off the ground by the back of her shirt; she didn't say anything as her bound wrists were tugged on to keep moving.

The room grew cold suddenly as Jett kept walking; all she could do was wonder where she was being led.

The blindfold was taken off and she stood at the edge of a large, cold room; and in the middle was a small rectangular table.

On top of it lay two spiral bracelets, Jett walked over and touched them gently; when she did they sparked.

Next to them was a thick metal circle, the small buttons flashed red; Jett's ears flattened.

"Why did you bring these here, and what is that?" Jett questioned.

"Jett you will help me." Dark Kat said calmly.

"Like hell I am, I'm not helping you with anything." She hissed loudly.

Dark Kat took the metal collar off the table and it opened, he grabbed her by the hair and put it around her neck.

It locked around her neck and Dark Kat let go of her hair, the snow leopard pulled on it and it shocked her.

"Ow! Get this thing off of me." Jett screamed at the purple tom.

"No, your going to help me this is part of the insurance that you won't betray me." Dark Kat said still calm.

"And what is the second part of your so called "Insurance"." Jett hissed.

Dark Kat took several pictures from his cloak and held them out.

"If you don't I will kill the two tabby's that you have moved in with." Dark Kat responded with a grin on his face.

Jett growled loudly and the collar shocked her, she fell to the floor holding the collar on her neck.

"The more you fight Jetta the high the volts get." Dark Kat continued.

"If you harm one hair on them, I'll rip you apart." Jett snarled, and once again the collar shocked her.

Dark Kat watched her squirm on the floor as the collar shocked her repeatedly.

"Are you agreeing to help me then?" Dark Kat questioned.

Jett looked up at him from the floor, and her fists clenched into tight balls.

"If you spear they're lives I will help you." Jett responded defeated.

"Good, for the lives of your friends." Dark Kat said as the grin returned to his face.

Jett looked back to the floor defeated, Dark Kat turned and left the room leaving her on the floor.

-The apartment-

Chance paced the living room panicked, Jake and Cody watched him for hours pacing and drowning himself in the guilt.

"I should have followed her instead of sending Cody." Chance mumbled and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"How were we supposed to know that this would happen Chance?" Jake commented.

Chance looked at the brown tom who sat on the couch next to his son, and then he looked at Cody.

He hadn't talked for hours, just staring at the floor after he explained what had happened to Jett.

Cody's ears were pinned against his head with guilt of not doing something to help Jett, he fidgeted restlessly; soon he would have to go back to the academy.

"Son?" Chance called softly.

Cody looked up at his father who stood in front of him, he looked away ashamed.

Chance knelt down in front of him quietly, and turned his son's head so that he was looking at him.

"Cody it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known it would happen." Chance said to Cody.

"I was there and I stood there like an idiot!" Cody spat.

Chance looked at his son and sighed; he placed his hand on Cody's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Jake looked between Chance and Cody quietly.

"We aren't prepared for this yet Chance." Jake spoke aloud.

Chance looked at him quickly and his ears went down slightly as he looked at the brown tom.

"I know we aren't prepared, and I know she's mad at me but I'm not going to let Dark Kat torture her." Chance growled.

Jake rubbed his temples in a circler motion and stood up.

"I'm going back to the yard, and see if everything is still operational." Jake replied.

Chance looked back to his son, who was looking back at him sadly.

"Com'on son lets go." Chance said as he grabbed his arm.

Cody got up off the couch and walked with this father and Jake to the door.

Late into the night Chance and Jake made repairs on the Turbokat; Cody watched them quietly from afar.

Chance wiped the grease from his cheek with his shoulder and looked over to his son for the twentieth time that night.

He sighed as he went back to making the repairs; the tabby stuck his hand further into the Turbokat's intake.

"I need a socket wrench Cody could you hand it to me." Chance said loudly.

Cody looked at him and walked over to the tool box, grabbing the socket wrench.

He walked over to where his father stood on the ladder with his hand held out for the wrench, Cody placed it in his hand but Chance grabbed his wrist as well.

"Cody, stop blaming yourself Jetta will be okay." Chance told his son as he looked down at him.

"You think so?" Cody asked his voice quiet.

"I know so." Chance responded with a smile on his face.


	19. Katnapped

Chapter 19

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

The next few days had passed by slowly for Cody; all he could think about was Jett.

He walked around the salvage yard, looking at the large piles of scrape metal; in the distance he could hear the Turbokat being put back through her paces.

The young blonde tabby sighed aloud, he knew he wouldn't be able to help; he had to return back to the academy tomorrow.

Cody walked back into the building that he had spent all day cleaning, while Jake and his dad took the Turbokat out for a joy ride.

He walked to the couch and sat on it quietly, he couldn't turn the T.V on because the old place didn't have any power yet.

Cody looked around the room where his father and Jake had lived almost twenty-one years ago.

He shuddered on the couch as he crossed his arms over his chest, the tabby's ears perk as the engines sound over head.

Cody got up quickly and headed for the hanger.

Chance and Jake got out of the Turbokat quickly; they went over to the old dusty lockers that lined the wall.

"Dad!" Cody called as he went over to Chance.

Chance looked back at his son as he approached Jake and himself.

"Dad what are you doing?" Cody questioned.

"We're going out to look for Jett." Chance answered.

"I want to come and help." Cody replied.

Chance looked at Jake who shook his head slowly, the stopped when Cody looked towards him.

"No Cody you have to stay here, it's not safe for you." Chance added as he started to put his uniform on.

"But dad!" Cody complained loudly.

"No! No Cody stay here, we'll be back soon." Chance continued as he zipped up his flight suit.

Razor walked around the two blonde tabby's bickering at each other, until T-bone walked away from the young tom.

"Cody stay here, don't go looking for Jett there's a chance Dark Kat knows who we are now." T-bone announced as he jumped into the cockpit of the Turbokat.

Cody watched as the Turbokat disappeared down the tunnel, he sighed irritated.

"I can't believe it, it was my fault she got taken and now I can't even help." Cody growled to himself.

The tabby climbed the ladder to the garage where he paced for a few minutes, debating whether he should stay or go look for Jett.

In the end Cody left the safety of the salvage yard to go help find Jett.

The stripped tabby went into the city, knowing his father was right; Cody walked to the city by himself.

The young tom walked on the dirt shoulder of the road, on the way into the city.

"I should have just taken my bike instead of walking." Cody huffed loudly.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked into the city, it was busy as always.

The roads where crowded with moving cars, and the sidewalks were crowded with kat's making their ways home or to work.

Cody pushed his way passed kat's on the sidewalk, his eyes were peeled for anything suspicious.

He looked up towards the top of the buildings to watch his father's jet pass over; of course he wasn't the only one looking.

Cody watched as the kat's around him watched the Turbokat pass over.

The young tabby started walking again; Cody stopped and turned around quickly feeling like someone was watching him.

He sighed and started walking again, getting closer to the banking district; the busier it got.

"This is going to take forever." Cody thought to himself as he walked passed the first bank.

Everything was going smoothly before the bank he was walking in front of, its windows exploded followed by a surge of electricity.

It knocked everyone off their feet, around Cody kat's scrambled to get to safety.

The young tom had his hands over his now ringing ears, he got up slowly and as he did he saw someone walking down the steps of the bank casually.

That someone was female, she had what looked like a black scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face.

She wore a long sleeve black jacket, the sleeves where rolled up; gold spiral bracelets went up to her biceps. The black cargo pants where torn off at the knees and she wore no shoes, as she stepped on the broken glass; she carried several large bags of money in her gloved hands.

Cody's jaw dropped when he noticed her electric blue hair, standing out against all the black she was wearing.

He got up quickly and ran over to her; the black and red jet swooped down and caught the bags of money that she threw into the air.

"Jett!" Cody cried out as he ran to her.

The female turned around quickly to see him coming at her, the snow leopards eyes widened with fear.

"Cody." She's said quietly.

She backed up, before she could get away; Cody caught her by the arm.

"Jett…Mom what are you doing!" Cody demanded.

Jett's ears flattened against her head as a voice spoke to her though her ear piece.

"Knock him out Jetta, he coming with us." The deep voice hissed.

She turned back and looked at Cody; she put her hand on his forehead quickly.

"You shouldn't have come here Cody, I'm sorry." Jett said before she shocked him, leaving him unconscious.

As she picked Cody up off the ground, another jet she didn't recognize flew by; Jett quickly tied his hands and feet together.

Dark Kat's aircraft came by again quickly; she ran on top of the nearest car and jumped off its top and into the haul.

Her uncle was waiting for her, rather angry; he glared down at her with fire in his eyes.

"Get rid of those Swat Kat's Jetta!" He growled loudly at her.

Jett placed Cody against the wall gently, she looked at him sadly for a few moments before going to the platform that would let her get on top of the moving jet.

Following close behind Dark Kat's aircraft, T-bone pushed the Turbokat to get closer as Razor looked at the panic in the streets.

"This dude isn't taking any chances." Razor announced as he looked to the tom in the pilots seat.

"I know buddy, I'm glad I decided to leave Cody back at the yard." T-bone replied.

Razor nodded when he spotted something standing near the engines of the large aircraft in front of them, charges of electricity discharged from it.

"What is that!" Razor gasped as he saw it jump from the edge.

Before T-bone could react, Jett landed on the nose of the Turbokat; she dug her claws into the metal.

The scarf around her face came loose and blew away, and T-bone stared at her in shock; Jett stared back at him.

She growled and wedged her fingers between the tight space of the glass shield and the cockpit.

The claws on her feet dug into the black metal of the jet as she twisted the frame, that held the glass in it's place.

The glass shattered into tiny shards, Jett ripped the rest of the HUD off the cockpit; as the frame flew back it clipped the Turbokat's wing and one of it's tailfins.

Air blasted into T-bone's and Razors faces hard.

T-bone fought to keep the jet from spinning as it plummeted out of the sky.

Jett braced her self on the jagged metal that surrounded the cockpit, she leaned forward a little towards T-bone.

One of her hands left the jagged metal, it caught T-bone's attention and he tried to lift his hand from the throttle.

"Eject T-bone!" Razor screamed at the top of his lungs.

Razors seat exploded from the cockpit leaving T-bone and Jett alone for a few seconds, Jett stopped and her hand went for the eject button.

Jett moved too quickly for T-bone, his seat shot out of the Turbokat.

T-bone looked over his lap at the falling jet, he watched the snow leopard holding on to the Turbokat.

Jett yanked her claws from the steel and cried out as she ripped some of her claws off her feet.

Before the jet hit the ground, she jumped and hit city hall; Jett grabbed at anything she could to keep herself from falling any further.

The snow leopard hung from the flag pole that stuck out of the side of the building, she wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.

Jett looked down to her feet, they bleed a little from where her claws had been ripped out; she looked around and started to swing her feet towards the building.

The heel of her foot caught the flag pole she shimmed to the building and pulled her self onto the ledge.

She sat down and as she did her scarf fluttered down beside her, Jett grabbed it quickly and wrapped it back around her face.

Jett rested her head against the red brick wall, she pulled what was left of the material over her head to hide her shocking blue hair.

"Chance is going to kill me." Jett said aloud.

Jett's ears flattened against her head as she eased her way up, before she could move she was surrounded by white helicopters.

She quickly started scaling up the side of the building in an effort to get away, but without the claws on her feet it made it difficult to get away.

Blood smeared the wall as she got higher, but the choppers followed her up.

"Stop this is Commander Felina Feral, you are under arrest." The female voice yelled over the microphone.

Jett looked over her shoulder at the choppers, she growled lowly.

"That's right move another inch and I'll be forced to use deadly force against you." Commander Feral's voice sounded over the microphone again.

The bracelets on Jett's arms sparked in her last resort to get away from the enforcers, the amount of electrical discharge got bigger.

Jett screamed as the discharge exploded towards the choppers, when it hit three of them; they spun out of control.

"Open fire!" Felina yelled.

Jett scaled up the wall again quickly as bullets struck the wall, she struggled to dig her claws into the stone.

The choppers followed slowly behind her, Jett grabbed the corner of the wall and scaled up the other side quickly.

The choppers followed quicker this time, bullets were fired around her.

Jett starts to struggle as bullets enter her back, her grip loosens on the brick wall.

On a nearby roof Razor and T-bone watched as Jett was being shot off the side of the building.

T-bone looked away with his ears flattened against his helmet, he closed his eyes trying to block out what was happening.

"T-bone, there is nothing we can do she turned on us." Razor said.

T-bone looked up at him quickly and grabbed him by his flight suit angrily.

"There is no way she would just turn on us after being katnapped, there has to be a reason!" T-bone growled.

T-bone watched as Jett finally let go of the building and fell, he closed his eyes right before she hit the roof of the next building.

"Whoa.. Did you see that she just disappeared." Razor gasped in amazement.

T-bone looked up quickly and saw the choppers flying around in a circle, searching for Jett.

"Where did she go?" T-bone asked a little dumbfounded.

"I have not a clue, but we should be doing the same thing." Razor added as he turned around.

T-bone turned to follow Razor quickly.


	20. Jetts Own Demon

Chapter 20

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Jett wheezed loudly as she leaned against the wall in her uncle's fortress, she unwrapped the scarf from around her head slowly.

She stood up slowly off the floor when the lights turned on; sitting in the middle of the room was Cody.

He looked at her and his ears flattened when he saw her standing near the wall.

"Jett what's going on?" Cody hissed at her.

Jett looked at the young tabby sitting in the middle of the room quietly.

"What's going on?" Cody screamed at her.

Jett limped over to where Cody was sitting; a line of blood followed her from where she stood.

"I'm being forced by Dark Kat to work for him." Jett said quietly.

"Why wouldn't you try to get away?" Cody questioned confused.

"I can't because of the collar, it will shock me each time I touch it; and he will kill both you and Chance if I don't." Jett continued quietly.

Cody looked up at Jett shocked, he saw the thick metal collar around her neck and his ears flattened.

"What's dad going to do; he won't hurt you if he ends up having to fight you." Cody's voice lowered as his eyes looked away from her.

"Imagine how he will be when he finds out that you've been katnapped by Dark Kat." Jett added.

Cody looked back at her quickly; she was looking down at him sternly.

"You should have stayed at home Cody; you shouldn't have come looking for me." Jett continued.

"But it was my fault that you where katnapped, I could have done something to help you and I didn't." Cody responded the guilt apparent in his voice.

Jett put her hand out to stroke Cody's hair when Dark Kat stormed into the room.

"How is our hostage doing pet?" Dark Kat questioned.

Jett pulled her hand back and balled it into a tight fist, her eyes narrowed at Cody as she turned to face Dark Kat.

"He's fine Dark Kat." Jett replied coldly.

"Good, we'll use him against the Swat Kat's; they'll have to stand their ground if they want him to remain alive." Dark Kat chuckled wickedly.

Cody's ears perked quickly, he looked between Jett and the large purple tom standing before her.

"No… that wasn't part of the deal, he wasn't to be involved." Jett snarled.

"Well things change Jetta, we'll use him." Dark Kat growled back lifting taking a remote from his cloak.

Jett backed down quickly, avoiding the threat of being electrocuted; she looked back at Cody and sighed.

-The Hanger-

T-bone and Razor entered the hanger via the tunnel; the underground room was dark except the faint light's coming from the control board across the room.

"Where's Cody?" T-bone questioned as he turned the lights on.

"He's probably upstairs Chance." Razor answered.

The brown tom walked over to the lockers to get out of his flight suit, T-bone followed Razor to the lockers to get out of his flight suit.

He took his mask off and had the overwhelming feeling something worse had happened, besides the fact his lover was now working against him.

Chance took his harness off and hung it up in his locker; he couldn't hear anything coming from upstairs.

The burly tom quickly took the rest of his flight suit off and got redressed into his normal clothing; Chance went upstairs quickly to check on everything.

Jake followed after him soon after, when he got up stairs Chance was panicking running all over the yard.

"Chance what's going on?" The cinnamon kat questioned as he ran over to the blonde tabby.

"Cody is gone!" Chance yelled still in panic mode.

"He probably went back to the apartment Chance." Jake added trying to calm the tabby down.

"That's what I thought but his bike is still here and he wouldn't walk." Chance panicked.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down on the old couch.

"He went looking for Jett, and he got caught." Chance announced. "Why couldn't have just stayed here like he was told!" Chance growled.

Jake watched as the tabby paced the living room, on the edge of a breakdown Chance leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Chance put his head in his hands, not knowing what to do about his son or his renegade girlfriend.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens, we don't have a jet." Jake said as he fidgeted.

"I know." Chance replied.

"We still have the Thunder truck, so we should still be okay." Jake added.

Chance nodded slowly still thinking about Cody and Jett.


	21. Cody snaps

Chapter 21

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Jett stayed in the cold room with Cody most of the time except when she was pulled away by several of her uncles minions.

It was always freezing in that room, of course she couldn't even tell that it was because of her thick grey and white fur.

The snow leopard put a thick wool blanket of Cody's shoulders to keep him warm and so he would get sick.

Cody slept most of the time he was never let out of his bindings; only when he had to go to the restroom.

Guarded by Jett, he watched her quietly his eyes never leaving her and hers never leaving him.

The snow leopard stood close to him her hand always on his shoulder, her ears flat against her head.

When ever he spoke to her, ask questions to what would happen to him; she wouldn't answer back she would just stand there like a stone statue frozen in time.

"Mom, please talk to me." Cody pleaded worriedly.

Jett looked down at him from the corner of her eyes, she lowered her head defeated.

"Please tell me what's going to happen to me." Cody begged again.

She continued to look down at him, Jett sighed loudly.

Cody swallowed the lump in his throat as he continues to look up at her.

"What do you mean, Dark Kat wants me to use you to lure in the Swat Kats and kill them." Jett whispered softly.

"You can't kill them!" Cody yelled in fear for his father and Jake.

Jett continued to look down at him; confusion was noticeable in her eyes but the rest of her face was placid.

Cody looked up at her in fear for his dad and Jake, as he looked up at the snow leopard female he felt his eyes water.

Jett looked down at the young tabby quietly; the bluish purple aura coming of him pounded her senses.

The dirty blond tabby stared up at her his eyes begging her not to kill them; a single tear ran down his cheek leaving a dark trail behind it.

"Cody is there something you need to tell me?" Jett questioned quietly.

"Don't kill them mom, the Swat Kats are…" Cody cut his sentence short as Dark Kat walked into the room.

The purple tom looked down at Cody and Jett.

"Pet untie our guest." He commanded in a low deep voice.

Jett nodded and untied Cody and let him stand up, Dark Kat still towered over the young tom.

Cody started forward but Jett put her hand on his shoulder holding him back to keep him from making a mistake.

Cody looked back at Jett quietly his ears pinned against his head, Jett had slipped the black scarf around her head and her piercing ice blue eyes stared at him; he shuddered then looked back to the massive purple tom standing in front of him.

Dark Kat took Cody's face in his hand and twisted it from side to side, looking at his remarkably similar feature's that T-bone had.

"You look too much like that damn T-bone." Dark Kat growled and squeezed Cody's face so his claws dug into his cheeks.

Cody growled and slapped Dark Kats hand away quickly, his eyes narrowed on Dark Kat's neck watching the vain in his neck pulse.

The young tabby launched himself at the tom, his claws out and his lips curled over his large fangs.

Jett grabbed for Cody quickly as he propelled, she grabbed the leg of his pants ripping the denim fabric with her claws; she hissed loudly as his other foot kicked her in the face and sent her tumbling backwards.

Cody slashed at Dark Kat's face, leaving large deep gashes across the tom's face, he watched as Dark Kat let out a loud roar of pain as he moved backwards holding his face.

The tabby attacked again grabbing Dark Kat by his throat and tearing a chunk of flesh and fur from him, blood splattered onto Cody's somewhat dirty white T-shirt; Dark Kat let out a gurgled roar as blood filled his throat quickly spilling out through the window.

Creepling's came running into the room followed by several large guards pointing their weapons at him; Cody growled loudly his eyes growing darker his demon side taking over his body, the tabby attacked them all with out remorse or mercy slaying them all. The voice inside his head deep, hoarse, gruff made it's self known urging the tabby to do more damage.

"_That's right… kill them KILL THEM ALL!" _ The voice screamed.

Jett got up off the floor and rubbed her face, wiping the blood from her nose; she looked up to see Cody out of control killing everything and anything that came into the room.

She jumped quickly and tackled Cody to the ground, trying to hold down him down; even though in his current state he was so much stronger than she was.

Cody roared throwing her off of his back; she hit the damp stone wall with a loud thump, Jett hissed loudly the wounds on her back not quite healed yet.

The pain was almost crippling but she forced herself to stand up off the wet floor of the room, Jett watched as Cody approached her quickly his hands covered in blood; his knuckle's cracked and blanch as he balled them into tight fists.

She hissed loudly at him to back off, Jett noticed that Dark Kat picked himself up off the dirty wet floor; Cody grabbed Jett by her neck and held her up off the floor, she held onto Cody's wrist tightly as he pulled back the scarf and sniffed her cheek gently.

"_Kill her as well, she betray us." _The voice growled harshly.

Cody shook his head, his eyes still fixed on Jett.

"_Do it now before her demon takes over!" _The voice screamed.

Before the tabby could make another move, he suddenly let go of her neck and fell to the floor unconscious; Dark Kat stood behind him holding his neck.

He picked Cody up by the scruff of his neck and looked over him, before he threw him back into the chair that he was once bound in.

"Tie him back up niece if you wish him to live." He growled loudly still holding his bleeding neck.

Jett tied Cody back up quickly, she looked down at him quietly after Dark Kat had left the room to go tend to his wounds; she sighed loudly and picked up his face in her small hands looking over him, he had a wound over his eye.

She kissed her son's forehead and stood by his side silently once more, her hand rubbing the back of his neck gently; she had no idea of what her uncle was planning now after what had just happened.

Jett could hear her inner demon whimper and whine softly.

Over her long life span she and her demon had become friends living with in the same body become easier; when her life depended on it her demon would take control and would let Jett come back in control with ease, unlike Cody and Chance who had only just discovered their demons but not felt the true power.

-Salvage yard-

Chance and Jake had finished tuning up the Thunder Truck, wiping the sweat from his brow; Chance felt the sudden pain on the back of his head he hissed loudly and rubbed gently.

Jake looked up from the engine to look at the burly stripped tabby hold the back of his head and hiss lowly in pain, he tilted his head to the side as he watched on quietly.

"Are you okay Chance?" Jake questioned as he put his wrench down.

Chance looked up at the dark brown tom and nodded slowly and put his hand back on the metal frame of the truck, his mind still on Cody and Jett he had forgotten all about the tom standing across from him.

"Are you sure?" Jake questioned again.

"Yeah I'm sure buddy." Chance smiled slightly as he picked up his tools.

Jake nodded slowly watching him pick up the tools and take them back over to the large red tool box that lined the back wall of the garage, Chance looked exhausted dark circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep over the passed few days.

He picked up his tools as well before closing the hood on the Thunder Truck; Jake put them away in their proper place's in the tool box.

Chance rubbed his sleepy eyes quietly walking into the small living area; he flopped down on the couch and a plume of dust wafted over head making his throat irritated as he inhaled the dust, Chance coughed roughly and sneezed multiple times before the dust settled.

"Holy Kats that's horrible." Chance continued to cough waving his hand in front of his face to keep the dust away.

Jake walked in and laughed quietly.

Chance looked up at the small brown kat that stood in the doorway; he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat do you want anything?" Jake asked as he grabbed the keys from the table.

"Just a burger Jake that's all, thanks for asking buddy." Chance replied quietly.

Jake smiled and nodded as he left the through the front door, Chance watched him quietly leave the room; Chance sighed softly his mind averting from food to his son Cody, he knew Jett could take care of herself that was if she was still alive after all the bullets she took the other day.

He couldn't help feeling that he had let him down, like he should have explained what would happen if he was caught; that he was precious to him.

Chance put his arm over his eyes and closed them, all his memories of his sun flashed though his mind; tears stung the tabby's eyes and his teeth cut into his gums in frustration.

Knowing he should have protected his son better, Chance's ears flattened against his head.

After a short while he fell into a deep sleep, he tossed and turned on the couch causing the dust to kick up again.

Jake returned back to the yard with bags of food in hand, he looked to the sleeping tabby quietly sleeping on the couch; he closed the door quietly and walked into the kitchen the only clean part of the living area at the moment.

Chance snored loudly with his arm over his head and one of his legs hanging off the couch; he coughed loudly then rolled onto his side facing the back of the couch.

Jake grabbed a can of milk from one of the brown paper bags and opened it; he drank from the silvery can quietly looking around the still dusty, dirty living room.

"This place really needs to be cleaned." Jake thought to him self the can still to his lips.

He put the can down on the table and got the cleaning supplies he had bought from the store.

Jake walked over to the couch and woke Chance up from his nap; the tabby grabbed his arm in defense and twisted it.

"Ow! Chance let go of my arm." Jake hissed.

Chance's ears perked and he let go of Jake's arm quickly.

"Sorry Jake, I was having a bad dream." Chance sighed and sat up.

Jake rubbed his arm and looked at his friend sitting on the couch rubbing his face with his large blond furred hand.

"Its fine Chance, I know you must be feeling stressed." Jake responded.

Chance looked up at Jake and nodded slowly.

"Anyway… we should clean this place up a bit." Jake added.

Chance was still looking up at him and nodded again as he stood up and looked around, Jake handed him a wet rag; Chance started to wipe all the dust off of everything.

Jake went around with a broom and a dust pan and started sweeping the wooden floors, he opened the front door to let in the fresh air; as the wind swept through the house the dust on the floor kicked up.

Jake coughed harshly and quickly swept the dust out the front door; he closed it quickly and waited for the dust to settle once again.

- Elsewhere-

Jett walks through the halls of the building having left Cody's side for a moment to get something to eat for the both of them, Jett had been too busy watching her son to be concerned about her own hunger; he was always brought food by a guard which only consisted of stale bread and water.

She would sneak him food when her uncle wasn't around, Jett walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few apples and a bottle of water out of the cooler.

Jett stuffed them into her pocket and walked out of the kitchen quickly and back to where Cody was being held, she pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

Cody still hadn't regained consciousness yet, her ears flattened against her head as she hid the apples and the water bottle with the other food she had stashed for him so he wouldn't suffer from lack of nutrition, she walked back to his side and stroked the top of his head gently.

Her ears against her head she closed her eyes tightly and imaged Chance in her mind, the demon inside her purred happily at the image; she still couldn't believe that all this was happening in the short span of time that she'd know him.

Jett sighed loudly then looked at Cody petting his head.


	22. Savege Demon

Chapter 22

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Chance sat up against the wall in the hanger his knees brought up to his chest, his arms crossed and resting on his knee caps; the blond tabby's head rested in his arms.

He looked at the Thunder Truck it had been a few days, and there was no sign of his son or Jett.

The burly tom huffed loudly and tilted his head back so it was resting against the cold concrete wall, closing his eyes he feeling his demon rise and making its presence's known to him; Chance growled to himself lowly as he felt his demon paw at his insides.

He knew he couldn't let his demon take control of his body again he wanted to avoid what happened in London happening here, the stripped tom swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his demon down.

Chance spotted Jake walking up to the Thunder Truck and his demon forced itself into his mind, the demon let out a deep throaty growl as Jake left something on top of the truck and started to walk towards him.

"Shut up." Chance hissed to himself as he watched Jake approach him.

"Get up Chance; you'll catch cold on the floor." Jake said as he pulled the golden tom off the cold floor.

Chance looked down at the chocolate colored tom standing in front of him holding his arm in his much smaller hands, the darkly stripped tom sighed loudly and pulled his arm away from Jake's hands.

Jake patted Chance's shoulder gently, when he noticed another more demonic gleam in the taller tom's eyes; Jake's ears flattened as he pulled his hand away from his shoulder slowly.

"Chance are you alright?" Jake questioned.

Chance nodded slowly afraid if he opened his mouth while his demon was in slight control, he would say something hurtful or something worse.

The cinnamon colored tom sighed softly as he went back over to the Thunder Truck he opened the hood, and looked over the engine nothing was damaged or need to be replaced which was good considering anything could happen any moment of any day.

Jake looked at Chance as he sat back down on the cold concrete floor of the hanger his head was buried in his knee's, the dark brown tom felt something in his chest swell and something enter his mind the evil demonic presence that he had felt in London months ago.

But this demonic presence was his demon finally coming to the surface its long slumber inside his body was over, the demon stretched inside his body the odd pressure of his organs being pressed upon; when he knew that the demon was himself.

Jake shuddered as he felt beads of sweat form on his forehead, it was getting extremely hot.

The chocolate brown tom looked around the hanger for a few moments before feeling around the engine for anything that might be missing; Jake pulled his hand out quickly as he clipped his hand on the sharp edge of the engine.

His ears flattened to his head as he looked at the cut on his hand, the short tom wiped the blood away from his hand and saw that the cut had healed instantly; he rubbed his thumb over the spot where the cut had been.

"Well that's interesting." Jake sighed softly.

The smaller muscular tom walked over to the small television set up on a stand, he turned it on and the screen lit up.

Already on the news station, but it wasn't what they expected pure chaos filled the screen; buildings were on fire, kat's fleeing the area.

"This is Ann Gore at the scene of chaos this new omega is causing." The she-kat screamed though the microphone.

A car hurtled its way behind her, the feline screaming and running off; the camera dropped to the ground and continued to film.

A female dressed in black, her pants cut off at the knees no shoes, gold spiral bracelets on her arms, dressed the same as before but this time trailing behind her his hands bound in chains followed a dark blond tabby.

Chance and Jake quickly ran to their lockers throwing on their flight suits on.

Razor slammed the hood closed and climbed onto the back of the Thunder Truck, while T-bone sat in front igniting the engine and took off towards Mega Kat City.

-Mega Kat City Puma Dyne-

Cody followed behind Jett quietly as she wreaked havoc on the city; she pulled on the chain to urge him forward.

"Mom… please don't do this." Cody pleaded softly.

Jett's ears flattened as she listened to his quiet plea's; she raised her arms out in front of her and pure energy exploded around her, she moved her arms to the side every car that was in front of them flew to the side walks.

Further down the street the Thunder Truck drifted into sight, Jett's ears flattened she looked up quickly to see Dark Kat's ship fly towards Puma Dyne.

She grumbled and pointed at the approaching truck, at the end of her index finger a ball of dark energy pulled from the spiral bracelets on her arms, sparking brightly.

Her thumb went down and the ball of energy shot towards the Swat Kats.

T-bone swerved out of the way quickly avoiding it, Razor lost his footing and held on tightly to the gun mounted on the back of the vehicle.

"Holy Kats what was that…" Razor growled as he took aim at Jett.

Jett stared at the truck, she looked to the gun and the tom standing behind it taking aim; the snow leopard pulled Cody in front of her, holding onto him tightly forcing him forward.

Cody's eyes widened as he went forward, Jett moving behind him her arm stretched forward energy sparking.

"Geez…" Razor pointed the gun away and the truck came to a stop.

Inside the cab T-bone watched as she used his own son as a shield, he growled loudly and got out of the truck slowly.

Jett stopped only a few feet away watching the tom closely, he walked a little closer.

T-bone walked forward his ears flat against his helmet, and he launched himself at her growling his claws out; Jett pulled Cody out of the way and released his hands.

"Cody leave, run away…" Jett ordered loudly as she dodged T-bone again.

"But…" Cody replied.

"No buts! Just leave!" Jett growled and pushed him away as T-bone grabbed for the scarf wrapped around her head.

Cody stumbled back into one of the alley ways, watching his mother and father.

Jett growled loudly and stood her ground as T-bone ran at her, she crotched somewhat when he was within arm length; she grabbed the front of his flight suit and sent him flying through the air.

T-bone growled his demon instinct taking over; he landed on his feet his claws digging into the assault, he stood up slowly watching her.

Cody slipped out of the alley way using the chain as a lasso the end of the metal links wrapped around Jett's neck; he pulled tight forcing her to fall back onto the ground.

Jett grabbed for the lengths of chain wrapped around her neck, the metal collar kept it from choking her; she looked over and saw Cody holding onto the other end as he pulled hard.

The snow leopard looked towards the Swat Kat and saw him approaching again with what looked to be like hand cuffs, Jett twisted and pulled the chain out of Cody's hands quickly.

She unwrapped the chain from her neck and sent what felt like a blast of air at Cody that slammed him into a wall knocking him unconscious, she looked at the blond tom he had his arm pointed at her.

"Stop right there!" T-bone ordered Razor running up next to him and pointing his glove-a-trix at her as well.

Jett stared at the both of them, they reminded her of Chance and Jake but she knew it wasn't them; she began twirling the chain links through the air her bracelet's electrifying the metal.

T-bone and Razor growled loudly at her as she then twirled and the chain went flying at them, the two toms dodged out of the way quickly.

Jett took off towards Puma Dyne not wanting to do anymore damage let alone of their lives like she was told to do.

"What are you doing kill the Swat Kats!" A voice sounded in her ear.

"No." Jett growled right before she was shocked forcing her to fall to the ground and roar in pain.

Razor and T-bone looked to where Jett had fallen on the ground, screaming in pain her hand around her neck.

"Kill them now!" The voice bellowed.

Jett's ears flattened and she stood up, turning back towards the toms slowly her eyes fiery red; her claws out she ran at them.

T-bone and Razor stood up quickly and started firing what ever they had at her.

Jett twisted and flipped avoiding every thing they sent at her, when a net came flying at her she stopped and used her sharp claws splitting it down the middle, the snow leopard stepped forward before Razor and T-bone looked at each other.

"Oh man…" Razor said to himself quietly.

They watched as the slim she-kat came running at them, Razor ran out to meet her and shoved his fist into the joint of her jaw hoping to break it; Jett grabbed his hand and twisted it hard grabbing the front of his flight suit.

Razor looked up at her and her red eyes lit up as she threw him across the street.

T-bone ran up behind her and restrained her while her attention was on Razor, he held her tightly as she struggled when she leaned forward so that she was on her feet, Jett jumped up with him still holding onto her and slammed him into the ground.

T-bone gasped loudly as the air was knocked out of his lungs, but he continued to hold on to her tightly; Jett twisted around in his arms so now she was facing him. Growling loudly Jett pushed on him to get his hand to pry apart, with no successes she saw the other tom standing up.

She pushed harder and his hands slipped, Jett got up quickly her attention on the dark tom approaching quickly.

The demon roared loudly her large fangs sparkling in the bright sunlight, Razor charged her his demon reacting to her; with lightening speed he tackled her to the street.

Jett put her feet on his chest and kicked him off; she rolled to her feet crouching low to the ground, swaying from side to side growling loudly her eyes locked on Razor unaware of T-bone coming up behind her.

She stood slowly mimicking Razor's movement; Jett's ears perked as she spun around and rammed her fist through T-bone's abdomen, the tom stared down at her as she stood up slowly to look up at him.

The grey and white she-kat pulled her bloody fist out, he fell to the ground his hands covering the hole in his stomach; blood seeped slowly from the wound he gasped in pain as he watched Jett kneel down.

She took off his helmet then ripped the mask from his head.

Jett felt her heart stop, every fiber in her body screamed out in pain as she looked down at the tom she had just unmasked, her eyes reverted back to their icy blue calm.

"Oh god chance…" Jett choked out as she put both of her hands on his cheeks.

"Jett…" Chance rasped.

"What have I done?" She continued tears rolling down her cheeks.

Chance reached up with one of his bloody hands and pulled the scarf away from her head, her hair instantly changed a different color to all who were mortal but to him her hair still stayed blue; he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I..I… Love you" Chance said hoarsely.

His eyes dulled slightly but he continued to breath, his fur turning from its golden blond color to pale and pasty yellow.

Jett sobbed into the tabby's hand holding it in hers, the blood from his hand marking her face red.

Chance shivered as he watched her cried into his hand softly, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb gently with the little strength he had left in his body; the tabby pulled her down and kissed her gently.

"Please stay with me Chance." Jett sobbed as she kissed him gently on his blue tinted lips.

"I… don't know…if I can Jett." Chance replied his teeth chattering loudly as he shuddered.

"I know you can Chance…" Jett continued softly her lips almost touching his.

Razor was then by they're sides, then a loud cackle came from the distance; Jett turned her head quickly and saw Dark Kat laughing.

"How sweet niece." Dark Kat laughed clapping his hands sarcastically as he strolled up.

Jett growled loudly then looked to Razor who was also looking at the purple tom who stood only a few feet away, the she-kat grabbed Chance's helmet and put it back on him pulling the visor down over his eyes.

"Stay with me Chance." Jett whispered to him softly and kissed him, she looked to Razor. "Keep pressure on his wound." She continued.

Jett stood up and Razor grabbed the mask that was laying on the ground, putting it over T-bone's wounded abdomen,

The snow leopard stood her ground growling angrily at him, Dark Kat looked at her and pointed a silvery remote at her triggering the collar to shock her; but instead of submitting instantly to the electric shock she stood her ground and glared at him.

"It won't work any more Uncle." Jett snarled loudly as she approached him.

She reached under the collar where it latched together, pulling hard the metal bent and the latch gave way; the metal collar dropped to the ground where Jett stood.

"Nobody is going to save you this time." The spotted she-kat hissed and attacked him.

Dark Kat swatted her away quickly backing up to avoid her sharp claws from shredding him to ribbons.

When she finally got him Dark Kat stumbled back holding his face, she leapt at him and ripped a chunk of flesh and fabric from his side; the tom roared out in pain as he fell back onto the debris covered road.

Jett stood over him her eyes completely black only the shine was visible; she grinned down at him her canine's long over lapping her lips as she started to cackle loudly.

Dark Kat looked up at her his ears pinned against his head, as he watched her reach down and grab him.

"I'm going to show you what a being a demon is all about!" Jett laughed louder.

Her bracelets lit up brightly, the bright arches of energy coming off the gleaming spiraling rods was immense; Dark Kat winced as she plowed her fists into his stomach with lightening speed, not letting him hit the ground as he stumbled back. Phasing in and out kicking and punching him hard when he finally hit the ground Jett picked him back up with both hands and held him up high.

Jett stared at him, with each beat of her demonic heart her body pulsated energy; her dark demonic soul rising to destroy the sorry tom that she held up.

The sky grew dark rapidly, the purplish black clouds swirled around the city like the impending doom the snow leopard was about to bring upon her evil uncle; lightening struck the ground near them.

The bright arches of electricity became rapid like a dance, it encircled them like an impenetrable wall.

Razor watched with T-bone from a distance, it was amazing that one person could hold this much power; they watched as the light formed what seemed to be swords.

They flipped up and pointed their razor sharp looking edges towards Jett and Dark Kat.

"No." T-bone rasped as he tried to crawl towards Jett.

Razor held down the tom to keep his wound from getting worse.

In the final seconds the swords of energy ran themselves through the she-kat and the tom she held up off the ground; roars of pain came from the tom as the she-kat stood silently.

"Jett!" T-bone cried struggling with the little strength he had.

Razor's ears flatten when there was a sudden flash of light, the brown tom shielded his eyes a burst of air followed.

He moved his hand away from his eyes and looked over to where they were standing, they were both gone.

Razor looked down at the crying wounded tom that was laying in front of him.

"Jett." Razor whispered softly.


	23. Hell risen

Chapter 23

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Months passed by slowly for the trio, everything was quiet again too quiet for Chance.

Everything about his life seemed meaningless, bland; cold.

The burly blond tom lay on the couch quietly looking at his hands; that had once held the she-kat he had feel in love with.

He set his hands on his stomach gently, still sensitive; his blood pounded though his veins and his flesh burned with each thought of Jett.

Watching her disappear after those daggers and run themselves through her fragile body, Chance closed his eyes and a single image of Jett made its way into his mind.

An image that sent shivers down his spine of his mate consumed in flames, each lick of fire burning her fur and melting the flesh from her body; her eyes wide open filled with terror and agony.

He could hear her screaming his name out.

Stripped naked tiny dark, misshapen demons danced around her feet happily listening to her agonizing screams, her own demon trying to escape from her body, from hell.

Smoked bellowed from the flames around her as the fire continued to burn away her fur and skin, to expose the tight muscles that strained against her restraints.

Around her other condemned souls clawed at her legs, others screaming the same way she was; hellish creatures unimaginable tormenting them, taunting, laughing going from one soul to another.

As the skin and fur where burned away, the muscle of her body being reduced to ash and nothing more than a skeleton of his love fell to the soot covered ground, the black little demons crawled upon the bones.

Picking them up with their tiny stubby little hands, they laughed twirling the bones in their paws.

Suddenly black dirty wind blew over the small demons and the bones stood back into their normal bodily positions.

Organs, veins, muscle, skin and fur returned just to repeat the terrifying process all over again, then the sight faded into the darkness and another face took its place laughing a dark hand reaching out and slashing at him.

Chance bolted straight up screaming as the nightmare quickly disappeared into the depths of his mind.

He looked around the apartment panting loudly; he gripped his shirt that rested gently against his chest.

The tabby got up slowly; still panting the apartment was dark which was strange just a few moments ago it was bright and sunny outside.

"What's going on?" Chance said softly as he stood up.

"Chance…" a soft hoarse voice cried out in the dark.

Chance whirled around quickly; the smell of burnt fur filled the entire apartment.

The tom looked around the apartment quickly as Jake and Cody walked in, they stood at the door quietly watching him.

"Chance what are you doing?" Jake questioned closing the door.

"Do you hear that voice?" Chance replied quickly to the brown tom.

Cody and Jake looked at Chance concerned, when the voice made its self present again.

"Chance, Cody, Jake…" The voice said softly, the smell of burnt flesh and fur returned.

Their ears perked quickly looking at the darken hallway, the smell was stronger there than anywhere else in the room.

The three males moved closer, when a dark shadow moved fluidly from one side of the hall to the other; the smell becoming stronger as the figure moved closer.

Chance held back the bile that rose in his throat, the slim small figure stopped at the mouth of the hallway; standing there quietly for a few moments before sliding one grey foot into the light.

A small fragile looking hand ran along the wall into the light as well, claws digging in to the wall.

Jake's ears flattened as he moved closer to Chance's side, Cody was close behind him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jake ordered.

There was a low rumble that came from the figure, red eyes flashed from the darkness as the rest of the body moved into the light.

They all gasped loudly as Jett came into the light, the fur and skin missing from around her right eye exposing the muscle.

The whites of her eyes where pitch black, the irises where blood red flashing wildly and demonically at them.

A wicked grin crossed her contorted face as skin crept over the exposed muscle to her eye, her forked tongue slid between her extremely sharp teeth.

Her blue hair was covered in soot; the fur on her body went in every direction looking like scorch marks.

"Jett." Chance said softly slowly approaching her.

She looked at him quietly as he approached her, she held out her hand signaling him to stop.

"I am not Jetta; she is deep within this mind protected from the torture of hell." The demon said aloud.

"When will she return?" Chance asked.

"She will return when she is ready to." The demon remarked.

Chance nodded slowly looking at her.

"What happened to you weeks ago, you just disappeared?" Jake continued the questioning.

The demon looked at him silently and her ears flattened against its head.

"It's called Swords of Judgment, as you can tell we were judged and sent to hell for it." The demon hissed loudly.

Jake's ears flattened against his head, looking over the weary, ridged demon female.

She looked back at him, a low intimidating growl escaped from her mouth; her eyes shifted from the two older males and to Cody.

"You where told to run." The demon said softly.

Cody nodded slowly remaining quiet.

"Next time do it." She said harshly.

Cody's ears flattened against his head, wearing his enforcer uniform having graduated the academy weeks earlier.

The demon huffed irritably at him, its eyes averted from the young tom and slipped into the darkness as the sun peeked over the buildings, growling lowly.

"Close the curtains." She ordered.

Jake walked over to the windows and closed the curtains blocking the light, but Jett remained in the hall.

The brown tom walked over to the light switch, as he reached out to flip the switch the demon in the hall growled loudly.

"No light until Jett has returned." She spat angrily.

Jake huffed loudly and looked around the dark apartment bumping into every piece of furniture that blocked his way.

They looked to each other in the darkness and sighed.

"We can't leave her alone in the apartment while we work at the salvage yard." Chance sighed softly.

Jake and Cody nodded slowly looking to the darker figure in the hallway, swaying from side to side recklessly.

"Then we'll just take her with us." Jake replied.

Chance nodded slowly looking at the swaying figure.

-Weeks Later-

Chance and Jake where working at the salvage yard bringing it back up to speed, the demon who they had come to know as Blu slept down in the hanger away from the sunlight.

The blonde tabby sighed loudly, Jett still hadn't made an appearance yet and Blu only pushed him away when he asked about her; was she too tired to take control even though it had been weeks or was Blu too strong to be put back in her place.

When a green Sudan pulled up to the garage, a blonde she-kat that looked to be in her late forties early fifties stepped out and approached the garage.

"Chance Jake it's nice to see that you guys got the garage running again." The elderly she-kat smiled at the both of them.

"Hey Callie, what can we do for you?" Jake questioned as he smiled at her.

"Do you mind looking at my car I think the engine needs a tune up?" She purred softly.

Jake and Chance nodded as the wiped they're hands walking over to her car and popping the hood to take a look first.

Callie walked around the packed garage, when she noticed the hatch to the hanger sitting wide open behind the work bench; she looked back at the two toms looking over the engine of her car when she walked over to it.

The blond she-kat looked over the side standing a little to close to the opening when her foot slipped on some grease falling into it, Callie screamed loudly as she fell grabbing Chance's and Jake's attention quickly.

Before she hit the ground something or someone caught her, the area was pitch black so she couldn't see who was holding her up off the ground; red eyes glowered down at her and a low rumble filled the air.

Callie screamed again her fist slammed into the side of the person's face hard, a loud bone snapping crack sounded and she was dropped onto the cold concrete floor; the lights turned on quickly as Jake and Chance made an appearance not far from where she laid on the ground.

The calico kat looked around the hanger in amazement; then she saw Blu holding the side of her jaw as it popped back into place.

"Mortal woman you will pay." Blu growled loudly.


	24. Jetts Return

Chapter 24

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

The soft grey and white leopard growled loudly as she lept towards the elder deputy mayor of MKC, a pair of strong arms caught her in mid-air. Chance held Blu against his body tightly as he looked over his shoulder at the former deputy mayor of MKC, the blonde/greyish she-kat stood up off the cold concrete floor of the underground hanger. Callie looked at the struggling leopard in Chance's arms; her dead black eyes looked at her angrily.

"You should go back up to the garage Callie." Chance said to her lowly.

"First you have to explain all of this to me Chance Furlong." Callie replied quickly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Chance sighed loudly already not in the mood to explain anything to the elder she-kat; he put his hand on the back of Blu's head forcing her face into his shoulder. Instantly the fighting she-kat calmed down, her eyes turned back to the deep red color they were but much softer and calm.

"Jake can better explain it than I can Callie." Chance continued as he rubbed Blu's ear ever so gently with his large fingers.

Callie huffed at him as she turned around to walk over to the ladder and climb back up it, so she could get an explanation from the chocolate furred tom standing at the top.

Chance sighed softly thinking to himself, his situation wasn't getting any better only worse with the time; it would seem that Jett was never going to come back.

The tabby picked up the slender she-kat in his arms and took her back to where she had been sleeping in the hanger, the make shift bed lay in a dirty corner; cobwebs all around it.

Chance's ears flattened against his head as he set the female down on dirty blankets, since she refused to clean the blankets she had slept on for weeks.

The striped tabby looked down at her, she was a mess; her ice blue hair was all over the place and knotted, her fur was slightly dirty.

Chance turned away from the sleeping she-kat and walked to the ladder, he could hear Jake talking to Callie as softly as he possibly could. Of course this was all before Callie looked down the hatch and started asking questions about Jett, Jake cut her off telling her that it was a conversation for another time.

Callie sighed loudly, as she continued to push Jake for answers in what Jett was and why they hadn't done anything about her yet, but Jake continued to cut her off and change the subject. After standing there and listening to Callie and Jake, Chance climbed up the ladder silently he poked his head out of the hatch watching the greying she-kat get into her car and back out of the lot.

The burly tabby finally pulled himself out of the hole in the ground and sit on the very edge of the hatch, Jake looked at honey blonde tom. Jake rubbed the back of his sweaty neck; the tom walked up the stairs and into the lobby/ living room of the garage to leave Chance to his thoughts.

-Later that night-

Chance paced the inside length of salvage yard fence, the night air was cold it crept deep into his flesh just like the way Blu looked at him with her cold and emotionless eyes; he wished it would all change back to the way it was before Dark Kat had come back into his life and kidnapped her and his son.

Hot mist that was his breath came from his mouth as he sighed deeply, everything was so quiet and dark around him. There seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel for him if he could not get over the fact that Jett might never come back and he was hoping that she would show up soon; because he was not sure how much longer he could stand Blu's presence.

Chance heaved out another deep sigh; he dug the front of his boot into the moist soil, he kicked the rock he had managed to pry out of the dirt. It hit the fence the dew sprayed everywhere as the fence shook back and forth, the jingling noise silence after a few seconds.

The darkly stripped tom continued on his walk around the grounds, rubbing his unshaven chin it had been weeks since he last shaved. The lights that sat on top of the long wooden pillars turned on as he passed them, instead of a path that was abandon he found that someone else had taken.

Chance looked at the snow leopard in front of him not knowing what to expect from her, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over her quietly; her eyes where they're normal icy, soul piercing blue eyes that he recognized from before the coldness was gone and the calm sparkle returned to them.

"I've missed you Chance." Her voice was soft and enjoyable instead of the harsh and irritating tone it's had over the past weeks.

"I've missed you too Jett." Chance replied as he quickly approached her and took into his arms.

He took her face in his large paws and kissed it gently and urgently, Jett gasping for air as she was attacked by Chance's frantic kisses.

"Don't ever do that again Jett; I didn't know how much longer I could have put up with Blu's attitude." Chance snarled loudly.

Jett quickly put her tiny paw over the toms' mouth so she could get what she wanted to say in before the tabby could get out anything else.

"I'll put that into mind Chance but first all I want to do is sleep and drink lots of water I'm parched." Jett replied gently.

Chance's ears flattened against his head as he removed her hand from his mouth, his paws returning to their places on her cheeks; he placed his forehead upon hers and kissed her deeply. The light overhead went out and Jett sighed ever so softly into his mouth, her lips where dry and scratchy but Chance could get over that.

"Where the in the hell did you go?" Chance questioned.

"Blu didn't tell you?" Jett responded quietly.

"She told us that part where did you go Jett, Blu said you had gone somewhere else." Chance added.

Jett looked up at him.

"I don't know, my mind is blank at the moment it usually takes a few days for me to remember everything that went on." Jett said to him.

"I'm just glad your back Jett." Chance continued as he swept her off her feet and took her inside.


	25. Our Happiness

Chapter 25

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

A few days later Cody walked through the front door of the salvage yard, he looked around the small living room.

"Jake? Dad? Jett?" Cody called loudly as he closed the door behind him.

Jake yawned loudly as he came down the stairs in his long green plaid sleeping pants; he ran his fingers though his short brown hair.

"They aren't here Cody, they left yesterday." Jake replied sheepishly

Cody's ears perked as he spotted the short, skinny, brown tom standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where did they go?" Cody questioned instantly.

"Who knows where Cody, but I'm guessing it's going to be a while before they get back." Jake continued as he yawned loudly.

Cody sighed loudly as he took off his enforcer cap and threw it on the old couch, where he would sit down.

"I was hoping I would catch them before they left for where ever." Cody huffed loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jake walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cody, as he put his feet up on the wooden coffee table.

"Well they'll come back and you can tell them." Jake yawned again.

Cody looked towards Jake who was sitting next to him, as he sighed loudly again leaning back into the old blue couch.

-Jett & Chance-

A burly brown striped, blonde tabby held the hand of his blue haired snow leopard as they walked the beach of the volcanic island that was just off the coast.

Chance put his arm around Jett's shoulders, he purred loudly as he leaned in to kiss the side of her head; taking in the strawberry scent. His other hand was deep in his pants pocket clutching the small black box tightly.

Jett looked up at him and smiled sweetly as the salty ocean waves washed over their feet, Chance smiled back down at her; he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"Jett I wanted to ask you something." Chance announced softly as he came to a stop in the sand.

Her ears perked slightly as she stopped next to Chance.

"What is it Chance?" Jett questioned as she stepped a little closer to him.

"Well… I wanted ask you…" Chance swallowed the lump in his neck.

Jett tilted her head to the side, until she noticed how nervous he was; he stammered around the words he was trying to get out.

Chance pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Jett I don't think I could wait much longer to ask you." Chance continued as he opened the small black box in front of her. "Jett, will you marry me?" Chance asked as his hand began to shake gently as he waited for her to answer.

Jett's hands covered her face to keep Chance from seeing the tears that ran down her cheeks. Chance waited for a few minutes before saying anything to get Jett's attention.

"Jett?" Chance asked softly.

Her hands moved away from her face to look down at the blonde tabby still kneeling before her.

"Yes, of course I will marry you Chance!" Jett replied excitedly as she leaned down to kiss him deeply.

Chance sighed in relief as he stood up to meet her kiss and slip the ring onto her finger; he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly kissing her again.

"I am the happiest tom alive." Chance added as he kissed her hard.

"And you'll have lots of time to be just that Chance." Jett replied as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Chance smiled as he began to lead Jett down then beach once again, watching the sun set on the volcanic island.

"You tell Jake and Cody." Said Jett laughing softly.

Chance laughed loudly as he brought her closer and walked into the sunset together.

**_~The End~_**


End file.
